I'm a fool
by tenchu11
Summary: Ahri, has taken an interest in the two new champions to the League. Pantheon and Leona. What's his deal and why does he always follow Leona around like a lost puppy, when Leona rejects Pantheon. She sniffs blood in the water and moves in to help him forget Leona, much to Leona's displeasure. But will Pantheon try again for Leona or fall for the Foxy lady?
1. A Chink In One's Armor

I'm a fool

Ahri, put her hand over her eyes as if making a makeshift canopy shielding her eyes from the sun. With one hand on her face and one behind her back trying to stop her nine tails from wagging. She watched the as her target entered the jeweler store for the 8th time in two weeks. She was hiding behind a couple of trimmed bushes barely concealing herself and as passersby walked by she pretended to be looking up at the sky. She blushed as people would ask her what she was doing but she would quickly hush them away. She didn't intend to be spotted and had been following this man for weeks wondering exactly what he had been up to.

The armor clad man, had been going to the same jewelery store and talking to the woman behind the counter. Each time talking to her for a few moments before handing her over coins he kept on a small leather pouch on his belt. She had taken notice of him from the first day he arrived at the Institute of War, her eyes running over his features whenever he was present. His molded chest plate hinting he had a well-toned and muscular core. She had yet to hear him speak, he seemed very discipline his body language never hinting any sort of emotion. He stood stoic, his muscular arms always holding a shield and a spear in each hand. While he wore a simple kilt and leather sandals. Curiosity got the best of her. She wondered why he would follow around the other new champion to the league. A young woman, who was called a Solari or something of sorts. She had heard the Solari was from Mount Targon, but didn't care too much to research their backgrounds. The man would follow the Solari around, always wearing a helmet that hid his face and would hold doors for her, bring her meals almost as if he was her butler. The only noise he made was the tapping of his spear on the smooth floor of the institute as he followed closely behind her.

Today was different though, when the man handed the woman behind the counter a full bag of gold. The young girl behind the counter handed him a small box, she saw him through the window his helmet clad face looking down at the box. He saw him flip the small box open and run his fingers through what she could only assume was some sort of ring, he nodded his head to the girl behind the counter and stored the small box into a sack that hung at his hip. She crouched behind a bush as she saw him exit the shop and he looked around as if to make sure he wasn't being followed. With his face covered she couldn't see his face or expression. But she could tell by his body language that he seemed tense, his knuckles were white as he seemed to be holding his spear tightly as if he were trying to choke the life out of it. This ran some sort of excitement through Ahri's body her mind was eager to find out what had changed his demeanor. She gave herself a smile and though "so there is a chink, on his armor" this was the first time she had seen any sort of emotion or weary from him. He usually stood tall and silent but he was tense and seemed vulnerable.

He looked up to the sky and she could see his chest rise and fall slowly as if he were taking long deep breaths trying to compose himself. Ahri didn't know what was about to happen but her tails started to wag with excitement, as she watched him start to walk away from the shop. She waited a good ten seconds and started following him, she even reached into her small purse and put on a pair of sun glasses as if trying disguise herself. She wanted to laugh at herself thinking "who wouldn't notice the only nine tailed fox" following them. But so far he had been oblivious of her.

She zig and zagged her way through the crowed, trying to drown out the sound of merchants, champions and strangers talking. She did her best to stop her hips from swaying hoping it would take any attention away from her as she walked through the crowd. Something that was rare for her, as her looks and seductive walk was one of her key features she valued the most.

It bothered her in a way, she could tell there was something going on between some of the champions she could see through their facade. The Demacian brute Garen, would blush and leave a room whenever he would see the Noxian assassin Katarina. As soon as Garen would leave, Kat would make up some reason for having to leave almost as if to reassure the others she wasn't going after him. The Prince Jarvan IV spent too much time with his Half Dragoness "body guard" for their not to be anything between them, besides she had spotted them leaving each other's rooms on many occasions. Many of the other champions had made their interest known publicly. But this man, she had heard others call him "The Artisan of War", never touched the Solari woman. Ahri, tried to see if he even looked at the Solari woman as he followed her around, but his helmet hid his eyes.

The one thing that did bother Ahri was, that she had never actually seen his face and if his faced matched his body and she hoped it did. He would be a very handsome man. A very handsome man, that wouldn't budge or turn his neck around when Ahri walked by; as she tried to stick her bust out, swaying her hips with determination. He would walk by her as if she didn't exist. This feeling was new for her, even those other champion that were romantically involved would sneak a peek at her. Not just the male champions she had caught Vi, or as she liked to think of her "bi" take a look at her. The straight champions would ogle at her, while some of the woman would stare daggers at her if she showed interest in any male champion they fancied. She did laugh and entertain Taric and Ezreal, who were much too please to come and talk to her whenever she wore a new dress, or shoes. She would blush when they would speak to her usually saying things like "oooh girl, you looking good" as they would flamboyantly snap their fingers and spoke with silly lisps. She would also join them for tea parties and spa days as the three of them would ogle as attractive men would walk by.

Every person noticed her, either in a positive way either whistling at her or giving her scornful looks when she would walk by in her devilishly tight dresses and heels. But when it came to this Artisan, he wouldn't even acknowledge her presence. Even the blind monk lee sin, would sniff the air as she walked by and slap the ground next to her. Which would run vibrations through her body she would blush and get a flustered look on her face. He would look in her direction with a grin and compliment her daily "your looking good today Ahri". She would just call him a pervert and walk away, as he kept slapping the ground franticly. She liked his attention and the feeling of small earth wakes shaking her body with each slap of the ground. But even that became repetitive, the fact that the Artisan didn't even knowledge her presence had become a personal insult to her. She was getting to bottom of it and, today seemed like a perfect opportunity. She had seen the first "chink in his armor" and she was going in for the kill.


	2. Blood in the water

**Hey guys! I work at remote drill sites so I'm hardly home probably for 4-5 days at a time and write these stories in a couple of sittings. Sorry if they aren't very well polished but I like to write. Thanks for anyone who has read this so far and my other stories that are currently a work in progress. I've written quite a few for it just being a month since I've started. The one thing is I'm BEGGIN! For reviews, I do this for fun and I've noticed if I don't get feedback…the passion kind of dies down and lose motivation to write. Guess that's all Thank you!**

Ahri stopped about 30 yards away from the Artisan, as he sat down at a bench at the entrance of the Institute's garden. She watched as he ran both his hands under his helmet rubbing his eyes as if to relief some stress. Ahri watched from behind a tree, she saw his chiseled jaw for a few moments which was peppered with a five o'clock shadow. She was caught by surprised when unceremoniously he took off his helmet without warning and sat it next to him on the bench. Ahri, found herself practically drooling as her eyes popped out of her face, she had waited nearly three weeks to see his face and he nonchalantly without warning as if it was benign took it off. His features were almost too perfect, a strong jaw line, dark brown hair that just above his eyes. He sat there for a few moments his brown eyes glued to the small box which contained a ring, gazing at it. She could see his face, it was a mixture of sadness and joy all at ones. She saw his lips moving speaking to himself as if reciting a prayer over and over, he kept looking small box as he spoke. His eyes staring at it with pain in his eyes, almost as if unsure what to do with it. He flipped the small box open and placed it in front of his helmet on the bench. He sat up straight and closed his eyes taking long deep breaths as if trying to compose himself before fighting an enemy he knew he could not defeat and would be the end of him.

With the small velvet lined box open the sun shone just right she could see the ring. All she could think was "WOW! HOLY SHIT!" To Ahri, that wasn't a ring it was almost a rock! It was beautiful a golden ring with one large red ruby in the middle bordered by yellow diamonds. Ahri, was somehow immediately very jealous of whomever was the receiver of this gift. She looked back at him the sun showed small beads of sweat on his face as he tried to calm himself. Something inside Ahri wanted to just walk over and comfort him, as she saw him place his hands on his knees as they shook. He kept repeating something over and over to himself. This went on for about a minute, until he stood up she could see his jaws clench and with a look of determination on his face, burning a hole into a nonexistent opponent. He was looking in her direction but didn't spot her, she looked into his eyes she could see them shine with the sun in his face. His eye brows were tight together, as if anger over took him. She could his nostrils flare as he took quicker angry breaths. He clenched his fists and with his right hand started pounding at his chest, as if whatever he was about to face would require all the strength and determination he could muster, as if his life depended on it.

He turned quickly back to the bench and picked up the small box and closed it. He turned and started walking with determination, his sandals making light slapping sounds on the concrete floor, as he made his way towards the entrance to the garden. Leaving behind his shield and spear behind almost not caring if they were lost or stolen, like if the enemy ahead could not be fought with weapons and there was assurance he would return.

….

Ahri, followed at a safe distance. Whatever was ahead of the Artisan most of been important for she could of kicked a can along or rang a bell and it wouldn't shake him from his trance. It was a good five minute walk to the end of the garden, which was a lush green plateau. The plateau (end of the garden) didn't fall sharply but descended gently over a few hundred feet overlooking the local town. Many people would come and lay down on during warm summer days and nights to watch clouds, look at the constellations or have picnics. But today it was deserted, except Ahri, who by now was hiding behind a bush watching the Artisan slowly approach the Solari woman that he constantly followed. Ahri, ran from bush to bush until she was close enough but at a safe distance to where she could spot the Artisan and the Solari.

Ahri's ear stood straight and her tails started wagging as she watched with excitement. She felt like a little girl who was in on a secret no one else knew. She looked at the Solari woman, who wore a plain white summer dress with gold trim. Ahri found herself thinking "it's actually a cute dress", the woman's auburn hair rolled down past her shoulders and back in soft flowing curls. She was beautiful no doubt but lacked the sultriness of Ahri. The Solari woman, spoke welcoming the Artisan. Ahri, could see the vulnerability in his face, when he approached her slowly. Speaking softly to her, as if he were trying to coax a feral dog into trusting him. He slowly stuck his right hand out to the Solari and Ahri was surprise to see her flinch but quickly compose herself and reach her hand out to touch his.

"Dammit!" Ahri, sneered to herself hating the fact she couldn't hear what they were saying.

She watched as the Artisan, softly held the Solari's hand in his rubbing it with his thumb as if to comfort her. Her flinching had caught him by surprise and he looked a little shaken by it and Ahri could see an almost melancholy look on his eyes. He switched hands, now holding her hand with his left, Ahri's eyes got big as she saw him dig with his right hand for the small box which was on a small on his hip. While still holding onto her hand, he got down on one knee. He slowly presented her the small box and opened it showing it to her. The ring was shining in the bright sun, almost begging the Solari to embrace it. She saw the Artisan was afraid to look up to meet the woman's gaze as he started speaking he looked nervous his knee was shaking as he spoke to her.

Ahri found it very romantic and by now was biting her lip looking at the Solari's face awaiting her facial expression for some sort of approval. To pick up the ring! Embrace the man who had brought it to her! Gotten down on one knee and poured his heart out! Hoping she'd take it and kiss him! But none of this happened, as the Artisan looked up to meet the Solari's gaze his eyes were awaiting an answer pleading with her. Ahri watched as the Solari spoke, tears slowly running down her cheeks ruining her make-up. She still held his hand, as if out of pity and she slowly shook her hand while she spoke. She didn't pick up the ring, but she softly curled his fingers over it. As if to hide it and keep it from taunting her as if it were some shameful reminder. With tears in her eyes she let go of his hands and walked away, leaving the Artisan resting on one knee the small box that contained the ring now clenched in his fist.

He stayed there on one knee the soft wind running through blades of grass and the sound of tree leaves singing as they shook lightly. His eyes still close, just breathing softly as if somehow hoping if he made no sound or movement that moment would have never of happened. Ahri, wanted to walk up to him and hold him tell him everything would be fine. But she just stayed there, watching him from afar hidden, leaving him to his own misery. She subconsciously start to wipe tears from the side of her eyes with her thumbs. She saw him softly talk to himself, over and over his lips moving as she could only assume he was cursing himself, life, the gods, anything to take this moment and pain away. His eyes started fluttering behind closed eye lids, and she saw him trying to fight back tears. With his eyes still closed and face with a look of anguish he lost the fight and she could see tears slowly fall from his eyes and he started to weep. He wept, alone the rise and fall of his shoulders echoing his misfortune but within minutes he had stopped and just stayed there in the same position where he was abandoned by the Solari.

He, stood up slowly and wiped his face clean with his forearm. The look on his face was that of a defeated man, as if he'd just found out he had no home to go back to and all sacrifices had been in vain. He placed the small box into the sack at his hip and started walking slowly with his head hanging low as if the sight of grass was all he could bare to look at. He started making his way back to the exit, to collect his helmet and spear. But, this time Ahri didn't follow after him. She stood there crouched behind bushes, with her own thoughts. Today went a lot different than she expected, she watched him leave with a forlorn look on her face. He walked slowly and silent, as if he were nursing and invisible wound. Even now with her eyes trembling with tears at the sight she had just witness she gave herself a menacing smile and thought "there's blood in the water."


	3. Hi, I'm Ahri

The next three days were interesting as Ahri, would sit in the Institute's cafeteria eating alone. She was scouting watching to see if the Solari and the Artisan would eat together as they always had. But for the last three days the Solari, sat alone eating her meals slowly and with a sad look. Somehow not having him around had made her face haggard. Dark circles under her eyes, eyed each meal she ate with disappointment. Then looked over at the empty seat across from her with a longing look. Every time a door would open into the dining hall or footsteps were heard behind her. The Solari would quickly look in its direction with a disappointed look on her face. Ahri, assumed she was hoping it be the Artisan.

Ahri, felt pity for her, she herself had never been attached to any man and her only real friends were the two flamboyant champions Taric and Ezreal. This was the first time she had witness, sadness and loneliness first hand. But, Ahri knew she had brought this up upon herself. The incident at the edge on the institute's garden was still fresh in Ahri's mind as she was sure the Solari was upset over the incident. Ahri, decided it was time to speak, with the young heartbreaker. She would do her best to get under her skin.

Ahri, stood up and did her best to put on a friendly smile as she approached the table where the young Solari sat. Ahri, sat on the empty chair across from her. The chair that was up until three days ago constantly occupied by the Artisan. Ahri, used her friendliest gossipy voice she could think of and spoke with a chirpy ditsy voice.

"HI! I'm Ahri! I've seen you around here, but this is the first time I've decided to talk to you. What's your name?"

The Solari, had a surprised look and waited a few seconds speaking softly as if disinterested in Ahri's banter. "Oh, hi…I'm Leona. Nice to meet you, Ahri"

With a big smile and wide eye Ahri, leaned in closely in a playful hush whisper and started speaking to Leona. "Well…I had a question and well I'm hoping you could help me?" 

"What, can I help you with?" Leona didn't look at Ahri, as she just kept looking down playing with her food disinterested.

"Well, that guy that always follows you around. Big muscular guy who always wears a helmet….what's his name?" Ahri, looked up with a playful smirk her elbows on the table and her face resting on her palms waiting for Leona's reaction.

Leona, gave out a soft sigh "Pantheon….his name is Pantheon" She looked up from her plate of food and met Ahri's smile. She tried to put on a smile as she tried to seem un-phased by the Ahri's sudden questioning.

"Well, so are you two like dating or something? Is he your boyfriend?" Ahri asked trying to hold back a chuckle as she found ditsy tone almost comical.  
Leona, kept her smile but her eyes looked away from Ahri's face trying to hide pain. "No…we aren't dating or anything like that….why? Why…do you ask? Have you seen him?"

Ahri, could feel the tension as every word each of them spoke was some sort of verbal chess match. She enjoyed this too much for her own good but decided to press the issue. "Well, like oh my gawd! He is so handsome and cute! So, I'm just surprise he isn't at your side! You two make such a cute couple!" She stopped for a few seconds as Leona had become visibly flustered. But she didn't reply back.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to make sure…because if his single…" Ahri, purposely let the last word out slowly almost branding it into Leona's mind. She could see Leona become agitated but did her best to hide her annoyance towards Ahri.

"Anyways…if you see him before me, Pantheon… can you tell him I'm looking for him. Pretty, please?" Leona eyes narrowed at Ahri, giving her a visual "fuck off". Ahri gave Leona a big playful smirk

"Hmmm, Pantheon such a cute name…, anyways Leona it was very nice talking to you. Remember tell him I said hi, but I'm sure I'll run into him before that. Thank you!"

Ahri, got up and walked away swaying her hips from side to side as her heels tapped on the dining hall floor. She counted in her head slowly…1…2…3..and looked over her shoulder and gave Leona, a playful good bye wave with a big smirk to match. For the few seconds their two gazes met, and Ahri tried not to laugh the sight of Leona holding her silverware white knuckled and a scowl on her face.

Ahri, gave herself a big smirk blushing as she walked away thinking "I can't believe I did that! Wow…I can be such a bitch!"

During the last three days of scouting the dining hall she had not seen Pantheon, but had notice how the two ninjas Shen and Zed had always left with extra food and something to drink. From the last few weeks of stalking the Artisan she had notice whenever the Solari was in a League match or occupied Pantheon had managed to somehow befriend the two Ninjas.

…..

She waited outside the cafeteria entrance until Zed and Shen walked side the side. Holding extra food and drinks in hands. Ones again she followed from a safe distance, in silence until they made it to the Institutes loading dock far out of sight where only staff worked. She found cover behind a tree as she watched the two ninjas approach Pantheon and handed him food and drinks and they started speaking.

"Thank you guys, I…just can't bare to see her without feeling pain" Pantheon spoke from behind his helmet.  
Zed and Shen, both spoke at the first time "what are friends for?"  
Pantheon gave them a reassured nod, "will you two join me while I eat..?"

Zed spoke "Sorry, P. But Sona and I have plans…"

Shen, replied after him in his stoic and wise voice "Syndra would literally kill me if I'm late again. Sorry I can't either"

Pantheon, nodded slowly "I understand thank you…"

Shen, leaned in and spoke softly towards Pantheon "don't worry P, remember the good old days weren't always good and tomorrow isn't as bad as it seems…." As much as Pantheon liked Shen's company his riddled phrases were irritating at times but he enjoyed his friendship regardless.

"Besides…your stalker followed us here." Shen, and Zed both chuckled.

"She actually believes she can sneak up on two ninjas its almost an insult. But as far as stalkers go Pantheon, you could do a lot worse" Zed, spoke in amused tone. Which caused the three masked man to laugh.

Ahri watched them as all three laughed at the same time "What the hell are they laughing at?!" multiple scenarios ran through her mind. She watched as the two ninjas patted Pantheon on the shoulders and walked away in separate directions. Pantheon sat down against the concrete wall and slowly started digging through different food items as he ate alone in silence. Ahri laughed in amusement watching him as he tried to stuff a sandwich through the small opening of his helmet until he decided it would be best to eat without it on.

He sat there alone with the mid-day sun, beating down on him. He showed no sign of discomfort from the hot sun, as he took small bites from his sandwich slowly chewing and his gaze locked with the concrete floor in front of him.

Ahri, grabbed her top by the waits pulling it down to make sure it was tight around her chest and cupped each of her breast through her shirt trying to pull them higher. She took a small mirror from her purse and inspected her face quickly moving any loose hairs from her face, popped a mint in her mouth quickly and spraying some perfume on her neck. She walked out of the bush towards Pantheon, walking nonchalantly as if the upcoming conversation was just a coincidence.

She stood next Panthon, as he ate. She leaned her back up against the wall and slowly slid down to sit beside him. But keeping a comfortable distance of about four feet. Pantheon, didn't budge as he still ate in silence with a blank stare.

Ahri, waited a few seconds thinking of what to say and she found herself at a loss for words all that came out was "Hi, I'm Ahri" 


	4. My name is Pantheon

**Hey, guys sorry if I'm flooding these chapters. I'll be gone for three weeks working and can't type on an oil rig. So I'm just burning the midnight oil cranking these out. Sorry, if theres any lack of quality control, if the story starts to feel stale please let me know! Enjoy and write a review!**

Ahri, sat there waiting for his response. Even then he didn't look at her as he slowly chewed his food. She took this moment to reach into her purse and slowly pulled a flask and took a swig of whiskey. This gesture made him laugh a little and she could see the left side of his face scrunch up to form a smile.

"Tough day hu?" Pantheon, said turning his head to face her. His brown eyes bared the same haggard look of Leona's but he was smiling at her. Which made Ahri blush.

She, replied in a playful voice "want some?" as she scooted closer to him. Pantheon reached over and took the flask from her. He took a swig and coughed a little, which made her chuckle.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked over towards her. He slowly handed her back her flask. He gave her a warm smile and spoke "Thank, you" She could see him contemplating his next words. His words seemed tense as he spoke "so, Ahri….why have you been following me?"

Her, cheeks turned red from embarrassment, she hid her face behind her hands. "You, knew I was following you all along?!"  
Pantheon, just snorted "well, it is the benefit of having two ninja buddies. Stealth is kind of their forte, plus it's not very hard to miss the only nine tailed woman I've ever seen"

She, ran her hands through her hair looking down at the ground hiding her smile as she thought "so, he has notice me!"

"Well I've been found out, guilty as accused." She quickly tried to change, the subject. "So how did you become friends with Zed and Shen? I thought they were worst enemies or something like that?" Her voice sped quickly as she nervously talked her face still blushing with embarrassment.

Pantheon, stuck his hand out to his side pointing at her flask again, she handed it back to him. He took another swig and handed back to her as she did the same. He just sighed and began to speak "well, when we…I, when I arrived here from Mount Targon I didn't really know many people. When I had free time, I would walk around a lone and found this loading dock. Over time I met Shen and Zed here and notice they were men of few words like myself and we sort of….got along."

Ahri, rubbed her chin, softly hearing his deep yet soft voice was somehow soothing to her. It was a new feeling of being spoken to by a guy, while not looking at her assets. "Well, that makes sense? I thought they were enemies, yet they seem to favor each other's company."

"I thought so too, but apparently someone named Akali, was playing the both of them against each other. When both of them found out, they made amends and when not in League matches their either back here drinking beers or spending time with their new girlfriends" He looked over to Ahri, with a smirk, but you didn't' answer my question, "why are you following me?"

She sat there scratching her left arm with her right hand nervously trying to come up with a reason that didn't hint at her vanity. "Well, you just seemed like a very interesting guy. You never speak…and you always ware your helmet whenever you follow…" Before she could finish, Pantheon cut her off.

"I am far from interesting and…I'd rather not talk about the other rest…if you don't mind.." He stated bluntly. His face showed a hint of pain, but he forced himself to smile when he looked back at her then laughed softly.

"I've been here for almost a month and this is the longest conversation I've had with anyone, thank you."  
She looked back at him, taking one last drink of her flask and shook it as it made a quiet sloshing sound. "Want to kill it?" and handed it to him.  
Pantheon, just shrugged "sure why not" and it was a lot more than he expected he coughed "wow, this stuff is pretty strong. Nothing like having a few drinks for lunch."

They both sat there in comfortable silence looking at the birds fly and sing. From the moment Ahri, had seen Pantheon she had been drawn to his stoic silence and the fact that he didn't acknowledge her presence had annoyed her beyond belief. She had been following wanting to toy with him, see if should could make him pursue her, get some confirmation of her beauty. But she never would have thought things would end up like this, the two of them in a warm summer day sharing a flask and just talking.

For the first time since Ahri could remember she was scared. In the past before joining the League she had used men. Drawing them close and using her beauty to charm them and steal their life essence slowly draining them of their life. Eventually she grew regretful of her actions and could no longer bring herself to feed off them. It stopped her transformation from being completely human, she was stuck in limbo between half fox and human. The years, of doing this had made her feel debased, used up and empty. Sex, was the only way she could consume them, and she hated herself for it.

Her pass had come back to haunt her and she would hear everyone snicker as she walked by, laughing at her calling her whore, tramp, slut. Bringing her to tears and she found solace in drinking alone trying to drown out the insults and dressed very ostentatiously she hoped if she was envied and objectified she would feel no pain. She could hide behind it using her looks and body as a shield. She had yet to experience the emotions she had seen in Pantheon that day at the garden. Where his emotional armor had been peeled only to be hurt and thrown aside. Any man she had met, was either dead through her own doing or had assumed she was just an object for their sexual release. Cat calling her and when she didn't return their intentions they would call her names, it got to the point where group of men would stand around calling her over taunting and whistling at her. She spent most of her time in her room hiding from everyone's judgment. Reading romance novels wondering what it would feel like, to fall in love. If love was anything like what Pantheon had experienced she didn't want it. Yet something about him, comforted her. He had yet tried to make a pass at her, call her names or ogle at her like a hungry dog eying a piece of meat. What scared her the most was, that maybe he didn't know her past. If she got close to him and found out would he reject her and treat her like the others?

She softly wiped the dirt from her skirt and she stood up to walk away. To leave Pantheon alone, her thoughts of pain made her not want to form any connection with him.

Pantheon, didn't know if it was alcohol, her beautiful or how indifferent Leona had become towards him in the last few months but he was lonely. He hated eating alone being alone, he and Leona had become inseparable since child hood and through his actions he had driven her away. As he saw, the nine tail fox stand up to walk away something inside him made him speak.  
"Wait!" he spoke more excited and louder than he had hoped. "You never asked me, my name."

Ahri, had her eyes closed with her back to him. Giving her-self a sigh of defeat knowing it was wrong for her to get her hopes up. She had hoped if that by just walking away and not talking to him, she would forget about her lapse in emotional self protection. But he called out to her, his voice in a pleading tone which stopped her in her tracks. She didn't turn to face him as she spoke "what's your name?"

"Pantheon, my name is Pantheon"

"Well, Pantheon…it was nice to meet you…but I have some errands I must run." The lie burned her tongue and she couldn't bring herself to face him as she spoke.

She took a few steps and heard his deep voice soften, "well…to be truthful. I hate eating alone…if you'd like. There's a restaurant a few blocks from the institute I've been wanting to try. I mean…I'll pay for your food or whatever…no commitment…just company. It's called Symphony…I'll be there at seven tonight…if you'd like to join me?"

Ahri's eyes still closed she regretted hearing every single word he spoke. His voice nervous, excited and pleading all out ones. The scene of him sobbing alone in the garden kept being repeating over and over in her mind. Her mind kept telling her "no! no! no! You'll end up hurt just like him!" But all she could say in a voice lacking emotions and almost a whisper "maybe."

She walked away, without glancing back at him. Not until she was sure, she was out of his sight did she lean against a concrete wall. Her head on her forearm and she took slow breaths. She spoke to herself "why…I'm. Not good enough for him…I'm just a whor…." She wouldn't let herself finish the sentence and she walked back to her room. Contemplating, if she was ready for future ridicule.

Pantheon sat alone, watching Ahri walk away. He had lost his appetite, not knowing if he offended her or something. But even though the sun was out and the birds were singing. The lack of her presence, made the moment somber. Something about her, radiated and he was surprised how much he missed the stranger. He quickly assumed it was just his longing for Leona that was causing him to feel this way. But, those thoughts were quickly replaced as he mouthed her words "maybe….maybe..is that a no or a yes?"

Before he could ponder any longer two figures appeared at his in front of him. It was Shen and Zed both man looked down at him. Their voices playfully taunting him "Sounds like someone has a date tonight!"  
Both the ninjas gave each other high fives then a chest bump, Pantheon looked up at them with a smirk  
"You two, were watching the whole time?!"

"What's the point of being a ninja if you can't spy on your friends nervously asking a pretty girl out?" Zed looked into Pantheons eyes giving him a reassuring glance.  
Shen, put his arm on Pantheon's shoulder and squeeze it tightly "time to take you shopping for some fancy dinner cloths, a skirt and sandals won't do. We must stand United!"  
"IT'S NOT A DATE!"


	5. The love we need

**I'm a bit drunk when I'm starting this sorry…CLG (my fav team for since season 3 swept TSM 3-0). Yet my friends didn't want to duo q with me due to all of us arguing…so instead of playing I decided to write this….I'm not sure if I'll write another 1200 word chapter as I leave tomorrow morning for work for a week. Please review  
**  
Pantheon, found himself in the pretentious part of the nearby town that bordered the Institute of War.  
He met the two ninjas at a local man's cloth shop called "Stallion". Shen and Zed would rummage the racks of cloths that were made from all sorts of fabric and by designers who's names had to be made up. Such "Gebbachi, Yowner and Ludech". Pantheon chuckled at the names on the tags and politely refused the ones with exuberant prices. Pantheon, saw a nice black button up shirt that match a pair of pants that Shen had picked out for him. But when he looked at the shirt, he let out a laud gasp at the price tag. Almost three League matches, commissions worth of victories. Zed and Shen, both walked up to him as he held on to it. They looked at Pantheon as he held a look of disbelief at the price.  
Zed, spoke to him, "Don't worry Panth, Shen and I decided this is a gift for you…besides…that ring…you wasted was expensive. I'm sure with how many matches you've won. You can pay us back in a week or so." Zed's voice was trying to make Pantheon remove any guilt in accepting the tailor shirt.  
Panth, looked at the shirt. It was a deep black almost like night but the fabric was soft and smooth. Shen chuckled as he saw Pantheon running his fingers over it slowly. "It's silk…guessing. There isn't much silk on Mount Targon?"  
Panth, notice how soft and smooth the fabric felt under his calloused fingers. He had spent the last month's salary saving up all his money from matches to purchase a ring. That now was just a paper weight on the small desk next to his bed. As his ran his fingers through the fabric, Like a child learning a new word he mouthed "silk" slowly. Zed and Shen both chuckled and replied "yeah, Panth…silk…pretty much worm shit." As, if it were common knowledge.  
He let out a small laugh to himself and stood silent for a second before addressing the two mask ninjas "why, are you two being so nice to me?"  
Shen, looked at Zed and gave him a slight nod as to give him the go ahead to start talking.  
Zed began to speak to Pantheon, less like a casual acquaintance and more like a longtime friend explaining to him the intricacies of woman.  
"Panth," he sighed and started to speak each word thoughtfully as if it was an open secret between the two ninjas. "Ever since Shen and I met you, you had seemed sad….even around that Leona girl. Your failed…proposal seemed last a last ditch effort to save something that wasn't there…and earlier today when you were speaking to that fox gal…well Shen and I agreed it's the happiest we've seen you."  
Shen, patted Pantheon on the back and started off from where Zed had left off.  
"It's Amazing how the right woman can make you feel… alive, and when she spoke to you…it was the most alive I've ever seen you."  
Pantheon, kept his eyes on the shirt hoping his emotions of pain would not show and he spoke back questioning Zed. "How, does Sona make you feel alive?  
Zed, leaned against a wall in the shop, his crimson red eyes focused into the distance and he took a deep breath exhaling loudly.  
"Panth, when I first arrived here…my shadow haunted me. I was my worst enemy. It would keep me awake trying to fill me with pain and anguish….day after day I would walk around the institute in a constant state of sleep and barely conscious" He pulled his face mask down to finally reveal his face to Pantheon showing him a warm smile.  
"It sounded like a soft soothing voice, telling me I no longer had to be afraid, no longer had to run away feel anger and rage…it was her… Sona. The same dark forces that allowed my shadow to control my emotions and bombard my mind with its hateful words. She was able to use them to speak to me. She could see my pain and anguish, she is truly…"

Zed, closed his eyes with a smile on his face "an angel she saved me from myself, her voice drove the shadow away til she confronted me and told me how happy she was able to communicate with me…she became my light when there was none…"

Zed's fragile moment was stop as Shen, punched him hard on the shoulder shaking him from his concentration and he spoke in taunting voice towards Zed laughing at him "What, a Pussy!"  
Zed, gave Shen, a quick charlie horse. Then laughed as Shen, rubbed his leg making soft painful sound then Zed flipped the situation on him

"Fine…brother. How does my..ex Syndra make you feel alive?"  
Shen, gave him an angry glare then pulled his mask down smiling at Zed.  
"Well, besides telling me how much smaller and quicker than me you are"

Shen put his right hand up towards Pantheon's face, using his thumb and pointer finger to indicate petty size. Which brought a laugh from all three of them and Shen continued talking.

"I was filled with hate for you brother and all you're passed crimes" his tone turned serious as he rested his hand on Zed's shoulder "But her constant search for power and hate gave me a project I wanted to change her. After Akali left….I was alone and Syndra's constant anger and rage…gave my life meaning…I can't say I regret a day without her. Some days I'm scared of her, but the good days are the best of my life. I'm no longer the quiet scholar with my head in the clouds or deep in books…my days are filled with joy and passion….unless I piss her off" Shen, unbuttoned his shirt revealing deep bruises on his chest smiling "she calls them love taps." Shen, laughed as he saw Pantheon's face light up at his bruises.  
Shen, and Zed both hugged Pantheon as if inviting him into their brotherhood.

Shen continued to speak in a serious yet oracle like tone. "Zed and I both loved Akali very dearly…we still do..but she brought us both pain and anguish. We thought we couldn't continue breathing without her. But over time we realized, the love we want…is not the love we need".

Pantheon, didn't know how to take in his sudden proclamation and looked towards Zed as he didn't budge silently agreeing with Shen. Pantheon just replied to both of them "Thank, you guys."  
"Alright, next on your shopping list! Ties and watch pieces!" Zed, spoke out laud as if to disperse the emotional fog.

…..

Shen, and Zed watched Pantheon walk away from the store until he disappeared in the distance.  
Zed spoke to his brother in a soft tone "Why didn't we tell him, about the fox woman's less than stellar pass?"  
Shen, grabbed Zed by the shoulder pulling him towards him tightly almost knocking him off his feet. Zed found his balance as he leaned up against Shen's side. Almost as if it were an adult trying to talk sense to a large child. Shen's fist tighten as he brought it up in front of his face as if trying to gasp at some none existent object, he spoke with a caring tone towards Zed. "People, change brother everyone deserves a second chance. You of all should know this….."  
Zed's head slumped as if bad memories filled his mind. Shen gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Zed, let out a soft sigh as if speaking for the both of them "For his, sake I hope she's changed….he seems happy for ones."


	6. Only the best will do

I'd like to thank every single of you who have reviewed this. I don't really take too long if I can help it to update. I'm a very passionate writer and notice if I don't write down the plot or scene in my head I lose it after 2-3 days. I took my laptop to the drilling camp and took two hours to hash this chapter out. My Garen and Kat story has a hand full of followers but no reviews so… that's why I haven't been updating to sound like a cliché artist but you guys are the reason I write these! If it isn't for feed back….there just as good as in my mind and not shared…if you guys get what I'm saying. I've noticed I write almost as if they are mini plays in my head writing from scene to scene, which I'm fine with its just my style. I found my forte is emotion and dialogue I'll try and tighten up my description of rooms and scenery.

 **Also, just to give some back drop to Ahri. She hasn't ever been loved, she's just always been treated like a piece of meat. So the fact that Pantheon is treating her…nice/normal has hit her hard. Not calling her easy, just that he has made a huge impression. I feel like I had to explain because I notice in my writing that they got extremely close very quickly, I tried to portrait it, but decided I should expand on it. More Pantheon fluff will be in further chapters to explain the schism between him and Leona. Please review and Thanks!**

 **Fantailed** **chapter 5 . 11h ago**

 **Awwthis story is getting really interesting! I love the little details you include in your writing, it makes the things seem so real. Please keep writing! I'd appreciate it 3**

 **Fantailed** **chapter 2 . 12h ago**

 **This chapter was so sad, I really feel for Pantheon…**

 **Chickenchops** **chapter 4 . Aug 23**

 **Haha I love where this going going. I bet Leona is going to see them!**

 **guest** **chapter 4 . Aug 23**

 **This is very cute! Keep up the good work!**

 **sosorry83** **chapter 4 . Aug 23**

 **ha ha ha, i love the way it goes**

 **sosorry83** **chapter 3 . Aug 23**

 **ZedXsona and shen xSyndra... wise choise, something rarely see**

 **LiquiDSoL** **chapter 3 . Aug 22**

 **Ooooh boy.**

This is new. This is interesting... and I like it.

Though to be honest not having Pantheon with Leona kinda breaks my heart (good god my poor little organ in chapter two) it's refreshing to see where this is going. Keep writing, friend!

 **rent45** **chapter 2 . Aug 22**

 **Wow that was such a sad and tragic chapter! I feel so sorry for panth but I can't wait to see what happens next.**

 **Chickenchops** **chapter 2 . Aug 22**

 **I really like how Ahri is displaying real emotions, and is not some kind of mindless bitch who only cares about sex like in a lot of other fics. The scene displaying pantheons proposal was written really well and helped build up the characters personalities which is nice because now I care about what happens to them. I am looking forward to seeing what happens next!**

 **Guest** **chapter 1 . Aug 22**

 **This is a nice story, can't wait to see more!**

Ahri, was digging through her ward drove. For ones trying to find something more modest compared to her usual usual wardrobe. Every time she would find something that seemed like it would fit the description of modest. Upon closer inspection it had, either a slit running up to her leg, or a low cut neck line to show ample amount of cleavage. She yelled in anger, before almost tripping over large stacks of cloths that litter her apartment floor. She, looked at the hextech wall mounted clock on "shit, it's 5 PM! I still have to do my hair and nails!" In, a grimacing tone.

She, decided to run and checkout some of the small shops at the Institutes lobby. She rushed as fast as she could running through the hall ways ever time, she would make quick stops to change directions. She would skid a foot or two on the institute's marbled floor. Getting odd looks from summoners and champions alike. Her heels made laud clanking sounds as she rushed into the only shop that she knew didn't sell trinkets. As she walked purposely through the large lobby, everyone stopped and watched her the sound of her heels hitting the floor echoed over people's conversations. Leona, had been sitting in a love seat, on her fifth cup of coffee hoping to catch a glimpse of Pantheon. He had now become more allusive in the last 3 days than an endangered species. She, looked up from a book she had been halfheartedly reading at the sound of Ahri's heels running into a local shop. As she watched Ahri's hurried pace, she frowned with a suspicious look and spoke to herself quietly "What…are you up to Ahri…?"

Ahri, swung the door open. Looking at a young blonde hair summoner who doubled as the shop keeper. "You sell any dresses, clothes, tops?!" She said in a nervous hurried tone.

As if being held up at gun point asking where the safe was the young girl quickly pointed to the back of the store and like a race horse Ahri almost galloped to the back. The wind at her side swept a sheet of paper of the table. Ahri, rummaged through the clothing racks, quickly dismissing every article of clothing with silly titles. A couple of shirts had different champion's portraits with stupid lettering's such as "Spin2Win", "GetDNKD!"and "Swagflag." She found herself sweating as she got to the last few articles of clothing, she gave herself a soft groan as she reached the back of the rack. Her eyes light up with a surprised gasp the last item on the rack was a dress. Oddly enough the dress reminded her, of the same dress Leona, had worn when she turned down Pantheon. It was a nice modest summer dress. It was a deep night blue with golden seems, the neck line stopped just a few inches below her collar bone.

She rushed up to the front and just yelled to the summoner "Just charge it to room 87, Champion name Ahri!" as she quickly exited the shop. The young girl, weakly replied "we don't charge items!" Before quickly realizing how she didn't get paid enough to care and went back to drawing stick figures.

Leona, watched with interest as Ahri, was somehow able to out match the pace from just a few minutes earlier. Ahri, closed her apartment door and quickly calmed her nerves, as she started thoughtfully setting her cloths out, jumped in the shower and quickly dried off. With a towel wrapped around her head, she went about applying makeup. She decided against going heavy and just adding enough to accentuate her high cheek bones, curled her eyelashes and added a light amount of deep red lipstick. She took the towel off her head and shook her head from side to side as her long raven hair fluttered as it caught the air. She looked into the mirror as she started brushing it slowly, watching as it curled at the ends.

She looked at herself in the mirror and she started filling herself with self-doubt. As if hoping the face in a mirror could console her she started to speak "A date…I've never..been on one..he probably isn't even there."

His nervous eager voice resonated through her thoughts "…I don't like eating alone…"…"wait!"

She looked over at the stack of small paper back novels by her bedside with titles such as " _Long lost love_ ", " _Just for one night_ " and " _This is the time to remember_." The hopeless romantic in her, blushed. As she thought "my first date!" But quickly she was flushed with nervousness as she tried to check her excitement. The way men had treated her in the past had prompted her for disappointment, she gave the mirror a weak smile as she thought.

"He, seems so nice and different." She looked away quickly before her reflection could scorn her for lying to herself.

After her commotion through the lobby earlier, she decided it be prudent to exit through a side door. She looked at a small clock on the exit and noted 6:50PM. She pride herself on looking good but it often meant she was oblivious of time. She didn't ware heals this time as she opted for more casual shoes, which had been a good idea as she ran blindly towards the only part of the local town where she knew there were restaurants and shops. By the time she saw the sign of the restaurant that read "Symphony" half a block away, the large clock in the middle of the town square read 7:20. She hurried to the nearby bushes and looked into the windows and she spotted him.

Sitting alone in a table, fidgeting with silverware to keep himself entertained was Pantheon. Ahri, quickly became nervous she had only really been part human for a few years and all these emotions had been new to her. She instinctively started digging for her flask taking small swigs to calm her nerves. She watched as she dranked as a grey haired looking all man walked up to Pantheon. With a menu in hand. Pantheon's soft features looked sad as he shook his head politely at the old man who just refilled his glass of water and patted him on the back speaking to him as if to reassure him. Pantheon, rested his right shoulder on the table and rested his head on his fist. She could see him looking at his wrist, he wore a luxurious looking Hextech watch. He looked at the time and she could see his chest expand and contrast as he gave out a long slow sigh. Tilting his head back and looking up at the ceiling, she could see his adam's apple move as he swallowed then his cheeks puff up and his lips make a small "O" as he pushed air out. She saw, sadness which melted her heart, he was sad because she was late? Or, maybe he thought she wouldn't show up? She had never felt or had someone express grief at the thought of her, ever. She felt tears swell but she quickly fought them back mentally yelling to herself "I'M NOT RUINING MY MAKE UP!"

She, made her way into the restaurant. The hostess was nowhere in sight she snuck around hiding behind a low wall as she peeked over she could see Pantheon from the side he started whistling to himself to pass the time. This made Ahri smile, but she quickly gasped the old waiter tapped her on the shoulder and was peeking over at Pantheon with her.

He gave her a soft smile, "I'm sorry to startle you miss, but that gentle man has been waiting here since 6:45, its now 7:30."

"Dammit!"Ahri, frowned thinking to herself she hadn't notice how long she had been watching him.

The old man continued speaking with a warm, gentle and elderly voice.

"I have raised, two sons. I've seen that face on them many a times. He seems like a nice young man…If you don't want to, I can tell him you're not coming…save him from his misery." He gave Ahri a soft understanding smile.  
Her eyes got big and returned his smile and softly but sternly replied slowly ensuring her point was made "Go!...Away!"

He just nodded and smiled walking away chuckling.

She turned the corner of the low wall that divided the booths from the tables where Pantheon was sitting alone. He was sitting there with his hand resting on his fist, eyes closed on the brink of falling asleep. She stood silently smiling at him. When he didn't notice, her she cleared her throat loudly. His eyes opened slowly his eyes fluttering catching a glimpse of her then he quickly shook himself awake. His piercing brown eyes soften and his closed lips turned into a big smile revealing his teeth. He quickly looked away for a second composing himself trying to hide his blush before addressing her.

"Oh, hey you made it!", "Wouldn't miss it for the world!" She replied with a playful tone.

She started to pull her chair out, when she was surprised by how quickly he got up softly pushing her away. His large calloused hand softly touching her bare arm. They both gave each other a warm smile as he touched her, she blushed and he quickly removed his hand to his side rubbing it softly on his thigh as if it burned.

"Here, let me" he slowly pulled the chair for Ahri, motioning for her to sit. She was new to this human costume and had never been treated so fragile. He slowly pushed her and her chair forward so her torso was a few inches from the table.

She smiled and said "Thank you" softly, with a surprised and warm tone. Pantheon, sat down facing her. He wore a black silk shirt and red bow tie, he softly rubbed his left hand with his right nervously. He gave her a small quick look over as if trying to be secretive about it, but Ahri's eyes met his which caused him to smile and blush.

"You…you look beautiful" his words came out shy and forced as if he would be scared of the repercussions.

Ahri's cheeks started turning pink from his compliment she pushed one of her bangs behind her ear as she stared down at the table hiding her smile. Before she could reply, the same elder waiter showed up. He looked over at Pantheon and then at Ahri, both blushing and smiling.

He rolled his eyes at them "Sir….and Maám…are you finally ready to order?" He let the "Finally" hang long in the as if trying to annoy Pantheon.

Pantheon looked big eyed with his jaw clenched, as if trying not to contain his embarrassment.

"Yes..please, I'm ready" then he looked over at Ahri who nodded softly in agreement.

The waiter spoke in his best sales pitch voice "would you like to start off with some wine? We have an excellent Shiraz, that all our couples just love. You two seem so stunning, and loving only the best will do!"

Pantheon's softly placed his hand on his face hiding a large embarrassed smile. While Ahri, looked down trying to hide her blushing smile behind her hair. Her eyes looking up at Pantheon as his face turned beet red. Pantheon just spoke into his hand with an amused yet agitated tone "yes, please.. two bottles… please."

As the waiter walked away, Ahri gave him a seductive smile.

"Pantheon, are you trying to get me drunk?" He's face turned red again as he almost choked on air, "uhm…no! no!...just what ever got him to leave!" Something about him being nervous around her, was endearing to Ahri, and she found herself surprised to shrug and give him a seductive smirk replying coyfully "too bad." Which got the same reaction out of him, which caused her to laugh.

She, didn't know what it was about him, or the fact that she felt warm and fuzzy around him. But since the start of the day, she had started to fall for him. It scared her and she did her best to not smile when he spoke to her. Then, he looked up at her with the same warm smile as when she handed him the flask earlier. If, he kept this up she knew she wouldn't be able to hide her emotions for him.

 **P.S I know Shiraz is from Australia it's a grape from Australia…but its hard to make up names for shit on the fly. Also…I'm a guy…so it was hard for me to write the make up part..so I just said she curled her eye lashes…sorry.**


	7. I could never deny you

By the time dinner had arrived, Pantheon and Ahri, were done with the first bottle of wine.

"Aren't you glad I order a 2nd one?" He gave Ahri, a cheeky smile…

As, the waiter walked by, Ahri, tapped him on the shoulder "Better make it, a third bottle." The waiter rolled his eyes "yes, madam."

By now the wine had made both Ahri and Pantheon, very friendly their cheeks starting to turn a slight rosy tint. They spent the first half hour joking about other League champions especially the little furry devil, Teemo.

"Notice, how everyone shakes hands and stands around after matches congratulating each other?" Pantheon, stated his question.

"Yes…" she replied.

"Except, that little shit head Teemo. He knows if he sticks around some one's going to punt him."  
Which, caused both of them to laugh.

Ahri, was playing with her food nervously then broke into the second bottle of wine taking long nervous gulps.

"Ahri, is everything alright?" He looked at her with his right brow raised.

"Well…this is embarrassing, but this is actually my first date…ever" she looked down at her plate trying to hide her face and her mood turned solemn.

"A date…" he smiled thinking to himself. "Although it wasn't planned I guess it was a date. Both of them were dressed formally and were having a great time." He felt his chest warm up, in a good way.

"Well…to be truthful…this is my first date too." A nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. He reached over and poured himself a large glass of wine from the newly opened bottle.

She looked up at him with a quizzical look and smiled "You…mean you and Leo…?" She cut herself off before finishing her name.

He, sigh…"there really isn't much dating on Mount Targon, the Rakkor aren't casual like that. We only have children out of necessity knowing they could die at the age of 18 when facing their trial. Food and resources are scarce that one must fight and kill the other to survive. Dating…well more like courting is only allowed for those who pass their trial" He stopped for a moment in solemn silence "It's a hard life."

Maybe the Alcohol or her curiosity got the best of her, "did you two ever…?"

She could see Pantheon, face turn the same color of the tomato sauce he was dipping his food in. He sat there in silence remembering it like it was only yesterday.

….

It was the night before her trial, Pantheon sat there forcing himself to smile. Watching Leona eat in silence. He made sure to gather berries and had hunted a small mountain goat for their feast. He wanted to cry when as he saw her eat, knowing this could possibly be the last day they would ever spent together. She was optimistically, sipping from a small wooden cup full of mead. Which was ceremonially provided to each contestants the night before their trial. Usually provided by the opponents family in hope that it may affect the opponents performance against their kin. Pantheon, had made sure to give the family whose child Leona was to face a large cask. He, looked down trying to hide his frown and melancholy body language.

"Sit, by me and have some…I can't finish all this…" She spoke softly as she sat on the floor eating from a low laying table.

He, got off his chair and scooted besides her their thighs rubbing against each other. He took the cup from her and took a sip and looked down. The small living room of his wooden home, was dimly lit by bees wax candles. He placed the cup down on the table and looked down at the food he had prepared but had lost all his appetite and did his best to compose himself trying to hold back tears.

He felt her soft hand slowly wipe a tear from his cheek as she cupped his face.

"Pantheon, I'll be fine. You've trained me well…." He nodded softly in silence, knowing he had but she refused to take a life even to save her own.

She leaned her face into his shoulder, he felt his sleeve start to go damp after a few minutes. He just wrapped his arm around her in the candle light holding her tight for what seemed like hours.

"You best get some sleep…tomorrow is a long day" he turned and kissed her softly on the forehead and rubbed her cheek softly he could feel tears slowly starting to build around the edges of his eyes. He got up and walked into his room in tears.

He laid in bed unable to sleep wiping tears away, feeling weak and feeble to help her. His trial was a joke, only lasting as long as it took his spear to leave his hand and pierced the other boy's armored chest. _If I'm this scared and distraught about it…I can't bare to think how she feels._

After about 40 minutes, he heard his bedroom door open. Leona was wearing a simple white tunic that covered her from neck to her knee caps. The small candle she carried in her hand illuminated her face she placed it down and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep" She had her hands on her knee caps slowly shaking nervously.

Pantheon, laid in silence watching her. He said nothing as she laid on top of him and crawled slowly up to his neck. She softly started kissing his chin then nuzzled his neck.

"Leo..we can't…" he whispered softly.

But she didn't stop she could feel her chest pressed against his he laid there conflicted wanted to push her off feeling her soft lips slowly trace from his neck to his ear.

"Please, Panth…I'm not a little girl anymore…I see the way you look at me…" She whispered softly into his ear, her warm breath running goosebumps down his neck and spine.

Since her mother died when she was almost 12 he had taken her under his ward practically raising her. He wanted her, but it felt so wrong he urged for her but he would be dead inside if she died, this would only drive him insane. Lost in his conflicted thoughts, he felt her raise her torso raise off of him, and she planted her hips to his. In one fluid motion she removed her tunic over her head. In the candle light he could see her and we was speechless.

She reached for his hands and raised them running them up stomach slowly and rested a hand on each breast. He did a feeble effort to push her off him, as she lower herself back resting her chest on his. She started to kiss him deeply and passionately when she came back for air she could feel his hands softly at her waist trying to push her away. Her eyes met his soft and vulnerable.

"Please…Panth... this could be our last night…I don't want to die…without knowing you…feeling you" She whispered their lips barely touching.

She saw the conflicted look on his face, trying to choose his words wisely why they shouldn't. Before he could answer her, she kissed him again her tongue parting his lips.

"Pantheon…please I've….saved myself for you….don't deny me this" her eyes almost coming to tears.

He reached up cupping her face rubbing her cheeks softly with his thumb, "Leona…I love you…I could never deny you." Tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"I love you more than you could ever know Pantheon."

She turned her face to the side and blew out the candle leaving the white glow of the moon light to guide them.

…..

"Pantheon! You there?!" Ahri, shook him from his day dream.

"Yeah, sorry…I..I"

She looked at him with a grin, "No need to apologize"

The waiter, came and sat the third and last bottle of wine on the table. "Anything else, sir? Maám?"

Pantheon, shook his head "No, thank you."

Have had never been to a luxurious restaurant before Pantheon just handed him a few gold pieces. The old man looked at it. "Sir, this is much more than enough!"

Before Pantheon could answer, he saw just the top half of Leona's head her auburn hair moving softly as she turned it slowly scanning each booth, he glimpsed her face through gaps in the low laying wall. Ahri, looked at Pantheon's face it looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Then she looked over her shoulder "Oh, Shit!"

"We have to go!" He whispered as he ducked down and Ahri followed. But not before turning around smiling at the elderly waiter and taking the two bottles of wine on the table. He looked at the direction they had been looking at and saw a pretty auburn hair woman looking through each booth, then he looked back at Pantheon and Ahri as they crouched behind the low wall and out the front door. "Hu, a lover's quarrel" he chuckled to himself.

Leona, looked out the window in time to see Pantheon and Ahri running half a block away hand in hand.

"Maám would you like to hear tonight's special?" the waiter asked standing by the table Pantheon and Ahri had evacuated.

"SHUT UP!"


	8. You promise?

**I posted this chapter Sunday night and removed it after a few hours, to add the Leona/Leyna coming to the door begging for food. It was just too much dialogue and I didn't have fun writing this chapter. The only motivation were the 3-4 people who subscribed and followed this story since Sunday night. Thank you all and review.**

After disappearing down the road away from the restaurant they headed for the institute.

"I know a short cut, through that path" Ahri spoke

While Pantheon looked suspicious at the darken path, almost too inviting to anyone looking to get assaulted. He nodded and was surprise by Ahri as she locked her left arm with his and interlocked fingers. She almost leaned on him as they walked through the small path, both of them walking quietly. Listening to crickets and the wind blow. The only abnormal sound was the clinking of two wine bottles Ahri had taken from the restaurant table. Both necks, held in one hand, while her other held Pantheons.

They walked for about ten minutes in silence through the dirt path which started to rise at an incline. There was a laud rustling of bushes behind them, Pantheon squeeze Ahri's hand tightly to reassure her she was safe. When she heard what seemed to be just another indistinguishable vermin she let out a soft sigh and lean on Panth's shoulder. The warmth of their bodies as they walked side by side kept the silent situation comfortable.

The path opened up into a large open space, Pantheon looked around recognizing it through the moon light. It was the institute's garden where just a few days earlier he's heart had been broken. This time upon seeing his head slump a little Ahri, squeezed his arm and hand tighter he looked over at her and he could see her beautiful eyes, big smile and ears pointed towards his direction.

"Lets go look at the starts and finish this wine" She tugged on his arm and he followed her towards the edge of the garden where the plateau started to meet the low falling grassy hill.

They sat there passing a bottle back and forth taking large gulps for a few minutes trying to regain their buzz. She looked over at him, with a smile "So…how did you get your name, Pantheon?"

"Well, I guess it's time someone besides…her knew" Hinting at Leona.

He scratched his chin and took a swig of wine as he tried to find a good starting point.

" I shouldn't ever been born…I was a fluke" He looked down at his feet on the grass than up at the sky. The warm summer night made the air comfortable, he watched the stars not focusing on anyone on particular. He felt her lean up against him as he spoke.

"My father and mother had been trying to have a child since after their trail…maybe before. My mother begged my father to re-marry to move on for 20 years but he loved her and would rather die than abandon her. So my father told me, my mother made a deal with the gods." He spoke while fighting back his emotions.

"My mother was 38, when she finally got pregnant….. During my birth, the gods had come to collect their due….she didn't survive." He was silent for a few seconds and spoke again.

"Rakkor tradition states that if a woman dies during child birth, it's because she gave all her life force..her will to live to her child. The child would be a great warrior or if it's a woman will bare many great future warriors." He looked down at Ahri, she was teary eyed feeling the emotion in his voice.

"My father, was very proud of me. He would carry me around the town on his shoulders. He never really gave me a name, I guess my name died with my mother…as mothers are given the honor of naming their child. When I was old enough to listen and talk my father sat me down and told me."

"Listen son, you will have to be better than any man be better than me you will be a Pantheon among men, something to be inspired and in awe of"

"He started training me in hand to hand combat as soon as I could walk, first play fighting eventually he would be hard on me injure me, he told me the world and life wasn't fare…he was though on me. During our training he kept calling me Pantheon…so that's my name Pantheon." Pantheon, just shrugged.

"I would hear him weep at night holding the blanket's she had woven him saying her name. He missed her so much, but he would never show it. I always thought he blamed me for her death…. But I knew he wasn't easy on me because he was trying to push me…make me better. Not because he hated me…he was proud of me."

"What were their names?" She asked softly.

"My father was Halmicar and mother was Cyrene" he spoke with a smile as if being asked for the first time.

He sat there quietly taking a sip from the wine bottle and he could hear Ahri, sniffling and crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked her softly rubbing her shoulder.

"Panth…I can't have kids…either…I'm not fully human…yet" she looked down at the grass trying to hide her tears.

"Well, what requires you to be fully human?" asking with innocent curiosity.

"I need to feed off life..essence" she kept looking down not wanting to meet he's gaze.

"Well..I mean…." Pantheon blushed the wine had given him more courage than he would of hoped. "If…we uhm…ever decided to…couldn't you just feed off me?" Without really questioning the intricacies of it his mind still on his father and his past.

She looked up at him with a big embarrassed smile and punched him softly on the chest. "First date and you're already talking about kids?!" she tried to give him an angry glare but when he just smiled she blushed.

She thought it over and met his eyes, she held one of his hands in hers. _I have better control of myself now….I wont hurt him…I hope._  
"You promise?" she looked up at him with earnest eyes.

"I promise" he smiled and brought up her hand in his up to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss.

They sat drinking the remainder of second bottle of wine and broke into the third bottle.  
"Panth…can we talk about the elephant in the room?" She asked almost innocently.

"hu?"Raising his brow at her.

"Leona…why do you care so much about her…she looks no much older than 18….your almost what six? Seven years her senior?" Asking quickly as if the faster she asked the more he would have to answer.

He knew he had been dancing around the subject and he knew Ahri, had seen them walking around together through her own admission just how much she saw he didn't know.

He raised his chest taking in a deep breath and exhaled loudly through his lungs then began speaking.

"Leona's mother left Mount Targon as a teenage girl. My father told me Leona's mother, Leyna, ran away from her abusive father. When Leyna's father died she returned to Mount Targon. But she had a young girl in tow, Leona. Because Leona's father was unknown and conceived out of wedlock and not a Rakkor the kids growing up were horrible to her." He stopped and thought about how much he wanted to divulge.

As he spoke, his memories of when he was a young boy returned.

….

He remembered, answering the door on a cold autumn morning and seeing a middle age woman and young girl side by side. The woman, was asking if his father was home and wanted to know if there was anything they had any supplies to spare. Even in early autumn on Mount Targon at night the grass would frost over. He looked at the older woman who introduced herself as Leyna and her young daughter Leona. She spoke meekly her shoulders were tired and she had a look of shame and desperation. "If you have..anything to spare, we would be more than grateful. Please…"

Leyna, looked down teary eyed as she spoke her breath looked like fog escaping her mouth. They both wore wool blankets and had old raggedy tunics. He didn't have much and he knew his father would be very upset if he gave away any supplies, for they were essential for winter.

He, didn't know what to say or do, until he looked down and saw the young girl. Standing there doe eyed, her auburn hair behind her shoulders. Dirt smudges on her face, she looked sad and lonely holding a small rag doll in her hand. She saw her mom crying and started to follow. He could see her shivering and he felt great regret he couldn't help them. When he saw tears running from the young girls face.  
"Wait! Here!" he spoke loudly hoping it would stop her tears.

He ran into his closet digging through old blankets and cloths and found one of his old jackets. Then, from the table he grabbed an old crusty loaf of bread and some cured meats.  
"Sorry, this is all I can spare" he handed the food to Leyna and his old jacket to Leona.

Leyna, graciously accepted it and thanked giving him a warm smile and Leona waved at him saying "thank you" softly.

After that day, he started hunting more often some days skipping meals and he would bring whatever he could to Leyna and to her young daughter. Even against his father's wishes.  
"They are too weak to survive, you are foolish for giving them hope!"  
…

"After my father died, Leyna and Leona were the only people I really knew. I made sure they wouldn't go hungry. Everyone else saw them as outcasts a….whore and her daughter." He frowned knowing he didn't mean it just said it to emphasize how hard it had been for them "I promised Leyna on her death bed I'd watch after her no matter what."  
"and make her happy…no matter what" he spoke silently under his breath.

""Guess…she's been really the only woman in my life…"he sighed to himself.

He looked over at Ahri, who by now was sleeping by now.

Ahri, had been listening to everything he said but at the same time she he had taken so long she finished the last bottle of wine by herself and slowly started falling asleep to Pantheon's voice.  
"Ahri….wake up!...wake up!" he kept poking her shoulder softly.

He looked down at her face her soft pale skin looked beautiful in the moon light. Part of him wanted to steal a kiss as he looked at her soft full lips. He ran a finger softly across her face moving some of her hair from her face and smiled. _She's so beautiful_ ….  
He looked at his watch piece it read 1:00 AM.

"Come on let's get you home" he picked her up and cradled her in his arms.  
He walked in silence her breathing was the only audible sound as he walked through the institute's dimly light garden and up the steps. Hoping with all his might no one would be up and not have to explain himself.  
He walked into the dimly lit lobby overjoyed to find out it was empty.  
Then he realized… _I don't know her room number._

Only thing, he could do was carry her to his room almost tip toeing. Leona shared the room next to his and the Institute's walls were synonymously thin.

 **So far this was my least favorite chapter to write. A lot of dialogue but it seemed like it had to be said between the two characters and to move the story along. The next chapter will have some dialogue but not as much. It's important to the story line, it was the first chapter that I didn't have as much fun writing. The last 2 plus this chapter have been written on my laptop while I'm working in the Arctic. I get to go home to Anchorage, A.K tomorrow for a few days. So, I'm using my free time at work to write this. Thanks for all that have been following and reviewing.**


	9. Doing it all for Leyna!

**Very small ode to Billy Joel in this chapter. I'm extremely happy I have 1017 views on this story in less than a month! I started writing this as a romantic comedy and the more I started….getting emotionally invested with the characters in my head the more….I could not. Sorry if it's melancholy for some. I'm happy for reviews! But with over 1000 views!, don't forget to follow it. Never know what the ending will be like ;). Thanks everyone for all the support.**

It was odd to say the least, holding Ahri in his arms while digging through his pocket for this bedroom keys. He finally managed to get her on her feet while she put her arm around his shoulders and fumbled with the door know and key for a few moments. He tried to be as discreet as possible hoping not to make as little noise as possible. Bringing a girl home wouldn't only arise suspicions from his neighbors but from Leona, whose apartment was to the right of his. He knew it was late and even though, she did hurt him. He still loved her, and didn't want her thinking ill of him for bringing a drunk girl home. How would he even explain he didn't even want to entertain the thought.

After finally getting his apartment door open, he picked Ahri back up and slowly pressed his back onto the door closing it.  
"Ahri, I'm going to lay you down on my bed. Okay?" he whispered

She, softly nodded with her eyes closed. He placed her on his bed and she started hugging his pillow tightly digging her face into it. He walked over and started taking her shoes off and she started giggling.

"Shh! You'll wake up my neighbors!" He spoke in a whisper from the edge of the bed.

Ahri, was a bit drunk but it wasn't more than she could handle, she decided to have a little fun at his expense. By having him carry her and tuck her in, but she secretly wanted to see how he would treat her. When she was vulnerable.

He walked over to a small closet a few feet away from the bed and started pulling blankets and extra pillows. She kept her eyes barely opened enough to see him move through his dimly lit apartment. She closed trying to look as if she was sleeping. She felt a blanket, being slowly placed on top of her. It was nice and warm, she felt so comfortable. She gave herself a small smile, she had to admit being carried in his strong arms and chest felt nice. _A new feeling, a happy feeling._

She waited a good minute or two to feel his weight besides her, but with her eyes closed she could only hear him move around as quietly as possible. Her longing to be held gave way to her frustration as she pretended to be waking up from her stupor. She saw him there kneeling on the tiled floor. Slowly, placing a blanket and pillow on the floor getting ready to sleep.

"You, can lay next to me if you'd like." She spoke softly.

"uhm….no, you can have the bed. I'm fine here on the floor." He whispered back carefully, with his back to her.  
"Please…stop being stubborn!" she changed her toned from pleading to annoy trying to hide that she really wanted him by her side.

She moved over and patted the empty side of the bed for him to lay in. He stood up slowly and walked over and laid down on the bed next to her. He was overly cautious and made sure to almost be laying at the edge of the bed, with his back to her. It, had been a long day and as he closed his eyes to fall asleep with a beautiful woman at his side. He felt her soft hand run around his over his shirt as she wrapped her arm around his chest and pressed her body against his. She could feel him shiver at her touch which brought a smile to her face.

Ahri, realized this had been the first time she had shared a bed with a man just laying holding each other. For all the shameful things she had ever done, this is the most intimate moment she could think of.

 _It's been such a long time…_

Pantheon, realized it's been months since Leona had shared a bed together holding each other. He some how felt guilty, then he felt her face press against his shoulder. _I can't remember the last time I've been this happy…._  
Was the last thing that ran through his mind until he felt sleep over come him.

….  
"I need to go, no one else can stop them!" He spoke in an agitated tone.  
She reached up, grabbing his face forcefully and forced a kiss on him.  
"Pantheon! You are my protector! We spoke about this already….you'll always stay by my side. You don't need to fight anymore….no more nightmares. I love you Panth….I don't want to lose you, we finally got what we wanted." Angry tears running down her cheeks.

He closed his eyes tightly as if fighting off an angry rebuttal. He nodded in agreement after sighing.  
"I love you, Leona. I'll never leave your side." He grabbed her face just as she did had his and kissed her passionately.

It was the middle of the night and he had waited for her to fall asleep, the sound of her soft breathing filled the quiet room. He silently fastened his armor grabbed his spear, shield and put on his father's helmet. As he closed the door he looked back at her and whispered.

"I'm sorry Leo…but I can't risk losing you."

The trip down the mountain had taken only an hour as he made his way to the foot hills. A small band of raiders, which had been spotted by young Rakkor hunters. With, most of the men out on campaigns only young boys too eager and ill-experience to fight would be left to defend the village. He promised her, he would never fight but if anything happened to her he knew it would be the end of him.

He spotted the camp it seemed as if no more than 25 men, gathered around a fire. He creeped closer, to listen into their conversation. A large burly man spoke in a ruthless bitter tone, Pantheon only assumed he was the leader.  
"The town is barely defended! In and out, I want to start fires! Kill any Rakkor in sight!  
The man yelled out in excitement.  
"Do, not harm the solari woman! She is the lover of the one they call the Artisan…" His voice became serious as he scanned the faces of his troops.  
"I want to make the son of the man who took my eye suffer! We, will make her our whore! When, we are done with her she'll be broken in and will make a fine concubine for my son!"

Pantheon, blood began to boil. He wanted to run in there and break his neck plunge his eyes out. He watched as a young boy no older than 12 years of age stood next to the leader. The man, had been the same man who had mortally wounded his father and now he wore a patch over his left eye as a reminder.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity in the cold, dark night listening to them all of them. Desecrate his father's name, and Leona's honor. The only thing that kept him from rushing in was, fear. Ever since the night he and Leona had, proved each other's love…the night before her trial. Now that she was the Solari and he was her Protector. He was scared to die, not seeing her again was too much for him to bare.

Like a wolf he circled the camp stalking his prey. He took note of where the sentries were stationed. The majority of the group could be seen drinking copious amounts of mead from their goat skin canteens. It would only be to Pantheon's advantage. He took off his sandals to insure reduce the sounding of his steps on twigs. His feet were aching, as the cold night frosted over the ground. But he had been born for these types of situation. Digging his hands into some dirt he rubbed it between his hands and smearing it on his face and helmet to camouflage his face from the large fire pit in the middle of the camp.

He notices how undiscipline the sentries were, some are dozing off and some walked around not staying in pairs. He easily dispatches each sentry one at a time making sure to pick them off with silence. With everyone else drunk in their tents he walks quietly from tent to tent. He helds his spear with the pointed tip down, walking up to the sleeping man like an angel of death. A soft groan of pain as their last words as skewered everyone one of them in their sleep with slow and merciless precision.

By the time he made it to the leaders tent nervousness took over him. He's tent was a large yurt structure he walked in expecting him to be awake to put up a fight but he just laid there snoring. This is not what he had dreamt not his version of vengeance. He kicked the sleeping man as hard as he could stomping him with his heel right in the stomach. The man woke up gasping for air in pain, vomit and blood flowing from his mouth. Pantheon was relentless kicking stomping on him. The gurgling sound of blood and coughing of vomit filling his ears. This death was too simple for him, the yurt was dim, he wanted his father's murderer to see his face before he died.

Pantheon, grabbed him by his legs and dragged him out towards the fire pit. The old warrior was dry heaving in pain. Pantheon, took his helmet off placing it on the ground. With his one good eye he glared up at him trying to beg for forgiveness in between panicked moans. Pantheon looked down at him.  
"I'm Pantheon, son of Halmicar. Lover and Protector of the Solari"  
The old man's breathing became quicker as he spoke.

Pantheon raised his spear with both hands.  
"An eye for an eye!"  
He struck with all his might towards the man's good eye, the sound of bone crunching as it crush his skull. Blood, and brain matter escaped from the cavity. The pain and anguish of losing his father the man's words of making Leona his personal whore fueled Pantheon into maddening rage, he wasn't finished. He wanted to make an example of him, so no one would ever consider attacking Mount Targon. So he and Leona could be safe, no more fighting just peace.  
He knelt next to the man and he reached for his hip pulling out a long knife and started eviscerating him. He reached inside the man's chest and with all his might pulled with both hands as apart until he heard the snap of his chest cavity snap open. It looked as if he had been ripped from the inside out he had mutilated his body.

In the fire light, Pantheon sat there alone his hands covered in blood wanting to feel remorse pain self-hatred. But the only thing he could feel was vindication.

Suddenly a sharp pain struck his back and arms were wrapped around his neck from behind in blind rage and adrenaline he tossed the attacker over his shoulders. His attacker's leg dislodged a knife from his shoulder blade. He reached for the nearest object which was his helmet and he started plummeting the helmet as his attacker's skull over and over until it turned into pulp. By now Pantheon's face and body was covered in blood. He looked at his attacker and he started yelling in anguish!

"You! You! Stupid! Stupid! Fucking kid! You should of ran! This wasn't your fight!""  
There laid the limp body of the one eyed man's son. Pantheon, sat there on he's knees what should have been his moment of redemption had now been tarnished. Tears of rage and blood washed over his face. "What have I done?"

By now a group of 30 Rakkor youth had made their way to the camp before dawn and came upon Pantheon. The eldest boy spoke to a younger warrior.  
"Run back home tell them what you saw here! Pantheon saved us all!"  
The young boy looked at the dead child with a crush skull and eviscerated man on the ground almost wanting to puke and nodded and he ran off back up the mountain.

Pantheon, was greeted a hero's welcome in one swift scoop he had killed one of the Rakkor's fiercest enemy and his heir.

As he made his way back up to The Temple Of The Solari, he started to feel dread. Knowing he'd have to explain himself to Leona. She, was sitting alone in one of the many dimly light corridors he could see her crying he walked up to her slowly. Although it was morning the day had a grey sad aura about it. He walked up silently up towards her. She didn't see him, her hands were on her face as she cried. He placed a hand softly on her shoulder.  
"Leona…I'm so…"  
She slapped his hand away before he could finish her delicate face was a mix of tears and anger!  
"This was not your fight! You promised me! You are not the man I fell in love with! You are a monster! A child murder!" Leona, slapped him and ran away crying.

"Murder!" "Monster!" "child murder!" Her voice kept echoing in his head over and over he tried to speak explain himself but as if could not speak her voice tormenting him sophicating him. He kept trying to yell "LEONA! I'm SORRY! Over and over but the words would not come out!  
…

Pantheon! Pantheon! Pantheon!

He was shaken awake in a cold sweat, he was hyperventilating.  
Ahri, held him tightly cooing into his ear "It's okay… It's okay….i'm here. You're okay it's just a night mare"  
Her hands started to give off a light pink glow as she release warm soothing force into him to calm him.

Pantheon, rolled over to meet her gaze. His eyes filled with tears and fears.  
"I'm..sorry…I…I shouldn't" He spoke she could tell he was embarrassed she had seen this side of him.

Her, hands ran up to his face to comfort him, with the exact same warm pink glow.  
"It's okay Pantheon. Tell me about it, it's just a dream"  
He didn't know why but her presence calmed him and she was soothing and he told her everything.  
"Why, don't you tell her..why you did it?" she ran her hands softly through his hair to calm him.  
"I made a promise to her mother, she made me promise to keep Leona naïve of all evils in this world, to make sure she was happy and have a better child hood than she had. I'm doing it all for Leyna" He replied softly her voice and touch soothing him.

He closed his eyes trying to hold back tears "that's why I ware my helmet around her all the time. She's ashamed of me I'm just a monster…It's so hard being in the presence of some-one you loved and they are ashamed of you. I felt alone and cold in her presence…I would place flowers outside her door every day hoping she'd forgive me. But every day they'd still be there…withering away, like her love for me"

Ahri, hands pulse with energy as she saw, him start to shed tears. She'd never had to try and use it in small pulses enough to calm only to seduce. She accidentally used more energy than she thought and Pantheon, slowly wrapped his arm under her waist softly pulling her closer holding her tight up to his chest. His other hand softly ran a finger through her hair cupping her face and he leaned in and started kissing her. She was caught by surprise but she kissed him back. She didn't realize she had stopped using her charm when he caught her by surprise. Even at that small of a dose he wouldn't of been under her spell for that long. But neither of them stopped. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they both laid there kissing each other with feverous needing kisses. He rubbed the back of her neck softly which brought goosebumps up and down her spine. Caught up in the moment she felt his tongue part her lips and she moaned softly as she accepted. After a few seconds, both of them backed off both visibly flustered. Smiling and if it wasn't for the lack of lighting in the room both could of seen each other blushing.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that….I was out of line" He, whispered in an embarrassed voice.

"No, it's okay. It…was very sweet, I liked it" her voice matched her warm smile.

Although, both had back off from their kiss. Her arms were still around his neck and his around her waist and his hand on the back of her neck.  
She looked him in the eyes, he nervously tried to avert her gaze as she leaned in and she reciprocated his advance. This time the kisses were slow romantic and both could feel had a deeper unspoken meaning. It was now Pantheons turn to moan softly as he felt her tongue, which brought a smile to her face. When, they backed off still holding each other she could see a smile on his face with a new sparkle of affection in his eyes.  
"Ahri….I think I…" before he could finish she put a finger up to his lips "shhh, let's go back to sleep."

They both held each other closely as they welcomed sleep. Both secretly radiating and feeling warm inside. _I want to savor this moment….forever…_ Ahri, thought to herself.

…...  
A few minutes earlier, Leona had been awoken by a sound of coming Pantheon's apartment. She ran up and pressed her ear to the wall. She thought she could hear Pantheon calling out to her, calling her name. She remember how she would comfort him, when he was young and came home changed from his campaigns. She would stand by his door in tears hearing him call out to her in his sleep in anguish. But after what she called him and what he had done, she couldn't bare to feel his touch let alone comfort him, that night was the first night she didn't mend his battle wounds both physical and mental…. _Maybe…If I go to him, now…I can talk and put everything behind us._

Her thought was cancelled and her heart sunk, when she heard a woman's voice softly cooing "it's okay…I'm here."

He was calling out to her! But now another woman was comforting him! Sadness and tears overcame her as she realized she was being replaced through her own doing. She fell asleep with pillows press tightly against each ear and tears on her face.


	10. What did you do to him?

**Hey guys! I'm surprised how much positive reaction this story has so far! For not being a KatxGaren or TalonxLux (flavor of the month (or always)). It has a lot of reviews/favs/follows. Thank YOU! It takes about 2-3 hours per chapter and only about 10seconds to review (thought I'd put readers guilt on you guys). Thank you! P.S Sorry for the short chapter, just my writing style is almost like a play. Short scenes to setup moments. Not sure if its or bad habit/style. I've been updating this quite quickly it might be atleast two weeks til the next update I know the ending...just want a quality lead up to it :)  
**

The sunlight shining through her apartment window shone bright awakening her. She could feel her eyes puffy from crying as she wiped her eyes from the crusty residue (eye buggers from crying). She closed her curtains while covering her face from the sun's intensity.

…..

It brought back memories of her trail. She looked into the crowd, watching Pantheon being held back by half a dozen strong Rankor warriors. He kept calling out to her yelling at the top of his lungs. Pantheon's training had paid off she was faster and more skilled than her opponent. But when she saw the fear in her opponents eyes as he laid there awaiting his fate, she would not take his life. Even if it meant hers, even over Pantheon's voice pleading, begging her to do it. Her only choice was to face the executioners axe. For only one was allowed to live, for that was their tradition.

His eyes looked at her from a distance with so much pain, tears and anger at her for making him have to stand there and watch her throw her life away. She, had always known he cared for her. But watching him, a strong warrior a man she looked up to unable to help her. Being inconsolable and pinned down so he could not aid her, watching him in so much pain was worse than the fate she would face.

It had been a cloudy day. Grey and dark, she looked up at Pantheon, then down at the arena floor. The shadow of the executioner's axe over her head.  
"Forgive me Pantheon, I love. I'll be waiting for you when it's your time." Tears started to swell up from her eyes.

Thoughts of a weddings, kisses and children they would never have filled her with grief. But she put on a smile as tears began to soak the dirt below her. Awkward moments laugh's hugs and kisses they had shared flashed back to her.  
"I love you…."she whimpered.

The clouds started to part quickly, the bright mid-day sun warming her and comforting her. The shadow of the executioner raising his axe showed in front of her. She closed her eyes tightly awaiting her death, the sound of Pantheon's strained voice.  
"Leona! I love you!"  
Then, there was extreme warmth and light bathe her body. Through her closed eyes all she could see and feel was white. When she opened her eyes she saw the executioner laying on the ground behind her unconscious. Pantheon had shaken free from the other man's grasps and making her way to her. All she could remember was him holding her tightly both with tears on their face and kissing her as if it was their first and last kiss. Before she collapsed in his arms.

 _A brilliant beam of sun light had saved her._

….

She, started wiping her face clean and combing her hair. When she heard, two voices speaking to each other from Pantheon's room. She knew it was wrong but she had to know who his mystery woman was. Her face pressed against the cool wall. Unable to make out the woman's voice. She heard the voices moving towards the door. She waited for them, hearing the sound of his door open and close. She waited a few seconds and slowly opened her own door and stuck her head out. Before they turned a corner in the hall way she managed to catch Pantheon walking hand in hand. Ahri's tails wagging as she leaned her head on Pantheon's shoulder. The sight made her sick to her stomach.

…

Leona made her way to the dining hall, and made her way to the food line. The sound and chatter had distracted her. When she had gotten her food on her tray she turned around. The sight of Pantheon sitting there a lone eating made her heart skip a beat. This is the first time she's seen him, since he…  
She frowned as the memory of her denying his proposal flashed upon her.  
 _He…loved…me so much._

She found her eyes stinging as tears swelled up. She had stood there for a few moments and mustered up the courage to speak to him. If anything she just longed for his voice, his presence, anything. She didn't know how the conversation would start, how he would forgive her? She gave herself a soft groan and started walking to the table where he sat. She looked up from her tray in time to see Pantheon giving Ahri a soft kiss on the cheek and leave. He look of happiness on Ahri's face at his affection, pissed Leona off to the core. Feelings of unknown betrayed and jealousy consumed her. She saw Ahri move her hair from her face and place it behind her ear. She started eating her breakfast with a smile on her face.

"Thump!"

Leona's food tray hit the table hard. Ahri looked up at Leona, dismissively and proceeded again to continue eating. Leona leaned forward closer to Ahri her brown golden eyes narrowing at Ahri, even as she ignored her.

"Are you sleeping with him!?" She tried to speak quiet but sternfully.

With a mouth full of food she replied. "Why do you care?" before swallowing her food.

Leona, was taken by surprised not ready to receive a question with a question.

"That's not the point dammit!" "Are, you sleeping with him?!" Repeating herself slowly with the same urgent and angry voice.

"If you're asking, if I had sex with him. Then no." She took another piece of food in her mouth. Savoring Leona's reaction of relief.

After, she swallowed her food she began to speak again. "But, he does have night mares and wakes up shouting your name." The angry look on Leona's face was priceless.

Ahri, started standing up grabbing her purse and looked down at Leona sitting there red faced and small angry tears starting to flow.

"What did you do to him? It doesn't really matter, it's not like you love him anyways. I did see you deny his proposal, it was pretty depressing. Watching him cry there alone. That ring did look expensive to. Too, bad he's such a good guy, he can definitely do better." She spoke without emotion, almost as if she was giving a stranger direction.

"Anyways, take care" She walked away, with a smile on her face.

Ahri, always considered herself a nice person. But something about Pantheon, made her protective of him. Although Pantheon had told her the cause of his and Leona's schism, she wanted to put guilt on Leona's mind. She knew being ambiguous about it would haunt Leona with anger and regret. Watching him, a lone weeping at Leona's rejection in the garden made Ahri want to make Leona feel his pain. It must have been painful for him being around her feeling unwanted, shamed and lonely. She started to realize how much she had started caring for him. Her eyes got big as she questioned herself.  
 _Is this what loving and caring for some one feels like?_


	11. Instantly Smitten

_**I hope I edited it okay (my weak point in my writing). Sorry it's been over a month I've only been home less than 8 days in 1 ½ months. I've been working 94 hour weeks on an oil rig and by the time I start to write I fall asleep easily. I thought I'd add a pic of me and her (yes two girls but only one her), from two years ago…happier times. Well enough of my sob story, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please, read review, favorite and follow! I can't believe I'm turning 28 in December….. I'm getting old**_ __ _ **!**_

"You don't want to end up like your mother, do you?" A deep dark voice emanated from nowhere and everywhere all at ones. It echoed off the dim cavern walls.

The sound of water dripping into puddles slowly seemed be the only sound to be heard between the man's voice.

Like a crescendo the voice returned. "A widow. Oh, wait not even a widow she wasn't married un-pure and although you are the chosen one, now a Solari you are still a bastard. You don't want to end up like your mother do you?"

"I won't end up alone! I will marry him! I will have his children! I won't be alone!" Leona screamed into the darkness.

The sound of chains and gears being pulled and turned could be heard faintly in the black void that was the cavern. It gave way to the sound of metal screeching as if a door or hatch had been opened.

Unbeknown to her, vapors from deep within the depths of Mount Targon were slowly seeping into the room. The vapors rich in ethylene put her into a deep trance, everything become vivid and distorted. She could hear the voice again as he spoke, using the gas to meld her as his truths became lies and lies became truths.

"He is The Artisan of War and you are chosen by the sun to protect. He's love for death and war will consume you and lead you into dark places. Worst of all he could die and leave you alone!" The man's raspy voice stopped.

Visions of Pantheon, returning home from battles long gone filled her mind. Bruised battered wearing he's father's charmed helmet that engulfed he's eyes in a burning hot vermilion. Those flaming vermilion eyes seem to burn holes into her soul. She was frozen in fear but the sound of he's nightmares, calling out to her. Shook her from her vision.

"NO! He is not a warmonger! He is kind and loving!"

The voice sounded annoyed, a tone a head master would use to scorn a disobedient student.

"You may be the chosen one, but you still have elders and followers to answer to. Even the mightiest warrior, needs sleep. Who defends him then?!"

"I will!" She shouted back sluggishly into the darkness.

Another vision of Pantheon reappeared those burning eyes looking down at her. His skin was pale with a cold grey tone to it. Slowly approaching her, silently trundling towards her. His hands covered in blood she cowarded in fear from him. Looking up at him in time to see maggots and blood flow from his eyes and the blackness within the helmet. He tried to rip his helmet off, he's voice was muffled. But she could hear him calling out to her for help. Before he collapsed at her feet. He's limp body suddenly seemed re-animated with quick jerking motion he started crawling towards her, until it grabbed at her feet. All she could do was scream, scream his name over and over hoping there was still a sign of life, a human being something behind those searing vermilion eyes. But he just kept crawling towards her, covering her legs in dirt and blood.

Suddenly a bright beam of sun light found its way through a small opening at the top of the cavern, a soothing and comforting warmth engulfed her as she collapsed. But not before a searing heat dispersed the vaporous fog from around her, leaving her unharmed.

…..

She found herself back in her bed, at the Solari temple. Pantheon at her side softly stroking her head comforting her. When she looked up at him, at his warm smile all she could think of was those blaring vermilion eyes and the feeling that something was amiss. As if he's hands were tainted with blood of innocent. But she quickly removed that thought and feeling from her head and pressed her face to his touch.

She would meet again with the elders to continue her "therapy". The vapors inside the chamber dug deep into the side of Mount Targon were messing with her mind and slowly turning her love Pantheon into fear and resentment. Unbeknownst to her and the elders there was always a soothing searing light that kept her from giving complete control over to the Solari. Yet, she could not remember most of what happened unsure if they were all just bad dreams or thoughts. The Solari were not as honorable as she believed (which is probably why Diana slaughtered them but that's another story ).

…..

Pantheon, had felt an uneasiness about Leona. Ever since they had arrived at the Solari temple. She had been ushered away pampered and prepared for her life as the "Chosen One". He could tell the rest of the acolytes and elders merely tolerated his presence. It was after all one of Leona's conditions "Pantheon goes with me or I'll never join the Solari".

Even though he was considered a great warrior and minor celebrity of Valoran they seemed to keep away from him. They seemed do anything in their power to keep him and Leona isolated from each other, although they weren't open about it. He would only see her at night when she seemed tired, out of it and at times as if she no longer knew him.

He would wander the halls of the temple, train against makeshift burlap dummies he had assembled. Killing time until he would be able to be by Leona's side. She always seemed tired and only wanted to sleep. He noticed how she had become less affectionate towards him. How when she didn't show him affection she would quickly catch herself, and she would quickly remedy it. Yet he could tell there was something wrong, the vibrant young woman he had fallen in love with had a haze about her. As if something was clouding her.

One night when Leona had fallen asleep early, he decided to explore the temple compound. After much walking he became lost and found his way down a part of the temple he had never been in. The sound of shouting could be heard in the distance and he slowly walked towards the voices. He heard a group of elders disciplining someone.

"This is blasphemous!", "The Sun above is the only truth and the Solari are the only and true order!", "Bite your tongue young one, it may be your undoing one day!"

It was dark and in the middle of the room he could barely make out a feminine body on her knees receiving a verbal assault the group of elders. Quickly and without warning the woman gat up and ran away, in the dim light he manage to only catch sight of her long white pale hair along with the sound of her crying.. He followed trying to figure out where she had gone but found himself lost by what seemed to be the endless labyrinths in of the temple. By luck he found himself in a balcony overlooking the valley below.

The balcony was the size of a large room, at one end of it there she was. Sitting looking up at the moon in silence, he walked besides her slowly. She did not shake her concentration and acted as if he did not exist. The bright glow of the moon reflected off her tears. She gave out a soft sigh and turned to face him, she almost jumped back in surprise. 

"Sorry, I thought you were a Solari…." She paused and explained. "I've never seen an outsider…"

"An outsider?" he replied in eager tone.

Her eyes got big and she gasped and quickly stood up and ran up to him, with unbashful curiosity. She started running her hands down his fore arms and chest.

"You must be that Rakkor warrior the elders detest" she spoke overly eagerly. She quickly wiped the tears away with the back of her hands and put on a smile. (Diana loves bad boys).

She started circling around Pantheon, looking over his tone muscular build. Although the Solari were technically Rakkor they were more religious zealots and care less about war and by doing so were not very muscular. In her eyes Pantheon was the first real man she had ever seen in her 18 years of life.

Without the aid of his helmet to cover he's eyes, he did he's best not to look at her body. Although she wore a tunic he could tell she had a lean feminine build. Unlike Leona who trained alongside him at times, she seemed more fragile.

Although flattered by the attention given to him by the Solari woman, he had questions for her.

"Why were those elders disciplining you?" he spoke as she ran her hands along his shoulders and down his bare arms.

He ignored the feeling of her cool soft fingers running over scars, her hands followed the rises and dips of his biceps.

"They hate the fact I don't agree with their theology and it angers them!" speaking in a bitter tone.

She stepped back running her eyes over his chest and abs. Then at his square jaw and soft brown eyes.

Pantheon stood there being his usual phlegmatic self. He was used to this sort of attention, from Leona when she started to mature in her early teens. He ignored the attention back then due to the fact he was in a position of authority to her and now he ignored the stranger's attention due to respect to the love he had for Leona. He didn't skip a beat with his questioning, trying to ignore her new found infatuation with his physic.

"Why, do the Elders detest me?" he raised his brow to her with interest.

"The Rakkor woman you arrived with, the chosen one. They…." She looked around as if to reassure no stray ear was near.

"They want her to love no one but the sun and devote her life to the Solari. They will stop at nothing…they will try and tare her from you at any cost." she was cut short by the echoing soft sounds of footsteps slowly approaching towards them.

Like a deer caught in head lights she gasped and started running towards another dark hallway.

Pantheon's voice could be heard in an attempted hush toned. "Hey! Wait! My name Is Pantheon! Whats your name?!"

Diana, hurried until the shadows hid her. She crouched watching Pantheon, scanning the darkness looking for her, before an elder Solari approached him. She could barely hear him speak in a stern but respectful tone.

"Sir…I mean Pantheon. Please stay in the main areas of the temple these are for acolytes only."

She could see Pantheon, ignoring the elder Solari still looking for her in the dark. Before the elder placed a hand on his shoulder and escorted him back towards the main area.

She, regretted never introducing herself properly. She was instantly smitten and doubted she'd ever meet him again. Let alone ever leave the temple.

…

Leona laid in bed running fingers through her hair nervously fidgeting. She couldn't believe it's been less than two months since her and Pantheon had been intimate the night before her trial (I keep calling it trial but it's the Ritof Kor). But ever since joining the Solari and residing in the temple for a short while. She found herself growing resentment towards him, she couldn't find a reason why. Pantheon's massacre of the raiders and the young kid had pushed her to the edge and somehow confirmed he was too fond of death. But she knew it was preventative measure to ensure the safety of the Rakkor, or was it to protect her? As she lingered the thought of her unknown resentment towards him. It started to make her head spin. She remembered Pantheon begging her to follow him to the League, until she finally relented. Something she could not explain a lingering voice telling her he did not love her, that he was a murderer.

It had taken every fiber in her body to miraculously and even to her own surprise to walk away from him, and he's proposal. A moment she had dreamed of since she had first fallen for him as a young girl. Then the thought of her Pantheon and that harlot Ahri, together. Running her hands through his arms and chest. She then pictured them kissing just as he had kissed her before she drove him away. She started feeling nauseous at the sudden rush of emotions and thoughts of Pantheon and Ahri together in each other's arms; and found herself rushing to the bathroom. All of these feelings were making her sick.

 _ **Oh, I got the idea of the gas from when I was younger. Reading about the Temple of Delphi. Archeologist believe there was ethylene that seeped into the temple from the local mountain/volcanos which caused the oracle to have crazy visions. Also as I wrote Pantheon crawling, I some home thought The Terminator had subconsciously influenced me. I over looked why Pantheon's helmet gave him a dark imposing face with vermillion red eyes. But it was an easy writers cop out to just state that it was charmed. I'm still trying to figure out an ending to this. I know where I want the story to end but sort of writing it by the seat of my pants. I surely hope I'm not disappoint any readers. Thank you all**_

 _ **P.S I also feel like the Diana part with Pantheon could be a totally different story on its own. Could be another love triangle LeonaXPantheonXDiana, but I might explore that and make it a different story at some future time.**_


	12. fille de joie

**So I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in ages. I had two weeks off and pretty much sat around my house doing nothing. Today I got to spend thanks giving at work (and off shore oil rig) so, after reading some reviews from all of you wanting more I decided to type this chapter. I'm more afraid to touch this story because I'm scared that I'll write a bad chapter and turn the crowd against me. So far it's gone relatively flawless….Thank you fantailed your review encouraged me to write this chapter.**

 **Fantailed** **chapter 11 . Nov 23**

 **I love Diana as a champ but my heart wouldn't take more broken-hearted girls, it's hard enough to decide between Ahri and Leona as is! This story is gold. I wish there were more releases but considering your working hours, it's awesome you manage to write anything! Please keep writing 3**

 **As, always please review, subscribe, fav…follow….and all that good stuff. Takes hours to write and seconds to review XD**

… **..**

Today was frustrating to say the least. He was leaning up against a wall outside the institute of war, the sun beaming down on him. The heat was compounding how enraged he felt. As he stood there running his fingers through his long Fu Manchu whiskers. He spat angrily the name of a certain jungler who had made a fool of him during a match earlier that day.

"No one makes a fool of Draven!" he spoke to himself his tone carried a hint of anger and shame.

Every time he would go in for a kill and enjoy the rush of the crowd and their adoration for him. That barbaric mountain man would appear out of nowhere from the sky. Completely shutting him down, making him look inept. Draven, would not stand for this! He had to get even, but just like imaginary cogwheels in his head spinning ideas; he found his right whisker twined around his pointer finger.

"Stop! You said you wouldn't tease me about that!" A feminine with a giggle broke his concentration.

Draven turned and watched in the distance as that dam Jungler appeared walking towards him with a member of the Leauge he knew as Ahri. Although he knew very little of the new member to the league that had made him look inept, he had heard many rumors about Ahri. He couldn't but notice how fond of each other they seemed. He glared with a scowl as they walked no more than three yards in front of him. His arrogance and hurt pride got the best of him and as just as they passed by he had to open his mouth.

With a taunting whistle he got their attention and they stopped in their tracks.

"Here Kitty, Kitty" He spoke with a devilish grin on his face.

"Just ignore him" Ahri whispered into Pantheon's ear.

He saw them start taking a step forward and he continued his taunt.

"Draven's been having a bad day lil fox…Draven could use some company if you know what I mean" He smiled to himself as he spoke _I'm such a bad ass._

Pantheon stopped and turned around meeting Draven's snarky gaze.

"Oh don't you know about her!?" Draven, started stroking his whiskers with a smile.

"Pantheon, lets just leave!" Ahri, touched his shoulder trying to break what she knew would lead Pantheon into an altercation. Her voice sounded shaky and hurt.

"Yeah, listen to your lady or should I say your fille de joie (prostitute)" he spoke with a pompous tone.

Pantheon turned to Ahri "what's a fille de joie?"

He immediately regretted asking her. He could see the pain in her face her eyes became watery and her face quickly filled with shame. She looked down and in almost a whisper "it means whore".

Pantheon could feel his blood boil and before Draven could react Pantheon had cross the distance between them. The only warning was the sound of Pantheon's saddles slapping against the cobble stone and the pain at the back of his head as it slammed up against the wall he was leaning against.

"Apologize!" Barked, as he lifted Draven off his feet and pressed him up against the wall.

"Oh, come on Draven isn't greedy we can share" the words came out strained and muffled as Pantheons hand constricted against around Draven's throat.

"Oh…you must like her. Yet you're probably just another notch on her belt." Draven kept on taunting him, knowing it would hurt the new champion's pride.

Pantheon was distracted at the sound of Ahri running away he turned in time to see her tear covered face. The look on her face broke his heart, she was genuinely hurt and ashamed by the whole event. Pantheon could only yell.

"AHRI WAIT!" all the mean while his hand squeezing even tightly around Draven's throat.

He turned to face Draven, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Pantheon's face was red with rage, he wanted nothing more than to hurt this buffoon badly. Yet to his surprise even though. Draven's face was red from lack of oxygen he was smile. _Why is he smiling?  
_  
WHACK!

Pantheon, was knocked to the ground but quickly recovered as he rolled up to his feet. With his fist up In a defensive position. He looked up at as Ahri harasser was holding his throat and a large heavy built man stood next to him. It was obviously the man who had punched and pushed Pantheon off of Draven.

"You mess with my brother, you mess with me." The heavy built man snickered

Pantheon did not see a need to explain to the larger man why he had pinned his brother against a wall. Time for words were over.

"You will not enjoy this!" Pantheon, proclaimed as he moved closer fist at face level as he approached low and even balanced.

A lifetime of training for war had turned him into a war machine, with weapons they might of stood a chance but in hand to hand combat, _this will be fun._

The large brute stroke first lunging forward with all his strength towards Pantheon's core. Pantheon was amused at how simple and off balance his attack was. He quickly twisted his shoulder and deflected most of the force. As the brute fist deflected off his shoulder, Pantheon quickly landed an upper cut into his ribs. With the same momentum Pantheon kept running forward and dropped Draven, who was still struggling to breath. Pantheon landed a kick right into his gut, quickly dropping him to the ground gasping for air.

"Draven!" The large brute who had missed the first punch yelled as he watched his brother take a running drop kick to the gut.

Pantheon turned around in time to catch a right hook on his left cheek from the large man.

Almost as if his body was built for punishment Pantheon, twisted his shoulders again allowing most of the force of the punch to glance off his face. Although it did sting and he was sure it caused a gash on his cheek and a bloody lip, and do to the twisting of his shoulders he was able to stay balanced. Although the large brute landed a punch to Pantheon's face, Pantheon thought it was worth it since it allowed him to take Draven out of the fight permanently. Which even his odds.

"My fight isn't with you. Your brother…Draven, insulted someone very dear to me." Pantheon spoke with a composed yet defensive tone.

The large brute wasn't listening and he bull rushed Pantheon. But time after time, Pantheon would block his attacks or use his own force against him. Each time he attack Pantheon, he found himself laying on his back getting back up again.

Pantheon, could hear the large brute's breathing getting heavier.

"As I said, my fight isn't with you. It was with Draven"

"I'm Darius…my brother has a bad habit or opening his mouth…." Darius spoke as he kept circling around Pantheon looking for an opening.

"I'm Pantheon and to be frank I'd rather go find my friend. Your brother was very insulting he called her a fille de joie." Pantheon kept his defensive stance as he waited for Darius to respond.

"Fille de joie…." Darius dropped his fist to his side with a sigh

"That does sound like something stupid my brother would say."

He waited until Pantheon also dropped his defensive stance and kept talking.

"Our apologies Pantheon, I'll make sure he never bothers you again"

Pantheon nodded and walked away, backwards until he was at a safe distance and walked away in a hurried pace.

Darius turned and spoke to his younger brother still on the ground clutching his stomach.

"You'd be prudent not to start a fight with someone known as the Artisan of War. Next time I may not be so willing to intervene."

…..

Pantheon found himself rummaging through his room franticly until he dug deep into his closet and found what he was looking for. He quickly exited and walked to the front desk and begged the front desk attendant for Ahri's room number.

…

"Knock"…"knock"….

" Knock"…."knock"….

"Ahri..It's me Pantheon" he spoke as he leaned against the door. His voice pleading.

He knocked a couple more times waiting, impatiently.

"Please Ahri…open the door…"

"Pantheon, please go away…." She responded with a soft almost mumble her voice sounding as if she's had been crying.

"I won't go until I see you, please…."

"Pantheon….please just…not right now"

"I'm not leaving until I see you, please I just want to talk. Someone will walk by and wonder why I'm outside your door begging. Please just open the door"

Pantheon waited for a good 10 seconds until he heard the faint sound of the door open a few inches and he saw Ahri's face. Her eyes red and puffy.

"Here, you saw me now you can leave.." she looked down not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Ahri…I'm…"

Before Pantheon could finish speaking something overcame him and he pushed against the door softly but forcefully. He over powered Ahri's feeble attempt to keep him out, she stepped back weary of Pantheons intentions. _Is he angry over finding out about my past? Does he hate me?  
_

As closed the distance between them she almost flinched cowering away and lowered her face as she saw his head come up to her face. She closed her eyes, awaiting a hot red sting of a slap, she almost felt herself whimper anticipating the pain. But was surprised as his hand reached out to her face and rub her cheek softly with his thumb. While her eyes were still closed she felt his fore head softly press against hers. His nose softly tickling hers and his eye lashes brushing up against hers.

"I'm sorry….I don't know what into me…I just wanted to hurt him for what he said…"

Ahri, started crying she wasn't sure if they were tears of sadness or joy. But she was still too ashamed of herself to look him in the eye. But she started to run her soft hands through his face and when her thumb reached his left cheek she felt a damp warm moist spot on his cheek and she heard him wince.

She quickly looked up and saw his face was bruised a cut lip and a small tare on his cheek from where Darius had punched him

"Pantheon, your hurt!"

Before he could reply she quickly ran into her bathroom and came back with a small tackle box. She poured some alcohol from the box into a hand towel and started clean his wounds. Pantheon, stood there silent in Ahri's dimly light apartment. Watching her face as she had a look of care and concern as she concentrated on cleaning his wounds. Pantheon suddenly realized the last person to have cleaned his wounds was Leona. Until the day she proclaimed him a murderer and left him standing alone, ashamed and bloodied. He suddenly found himself smiling, with Ahri's make up running and eyes puffy from crying she had never looked so beautiful.

Ahri, notice him smiling and she couldn't help but give him a faint smile back.

"What?...why are you smiling?" She gave him a furtive look.

"I just realized…" Pantheon gulp softly knowing the impact of how genuine his next statement would be.

"I just realized how much I love you…"

He just leaned forward, softly kissing her lips.

"I got you a gift…" he reached into a saddle bag and pulled out a scarf.

"Here…this was my mothers. It's made from the under coat of sacred Mount Targon Goats. Since we can't kill them…we spend all summer collecting it from the bushes they rub up against. It's extremely light and warm. My father spent three summers collecting enough to commission a local knitter to knit it for him. It was my mom's wedding gift…and I want you to have it." Pantheon blushed feeling extremely silly at how quickly and nervous he had spoken.

"Pantheon…I can't it's your mothers…It's all you have of hers."

"I've never worn it and have been waiting for someone very special to me, to give it to."  
He had intended to give it to Leona, as a wedding gift. But that was a far gone thought.

"But aren't you…ashamed of me and my..past."

"Shhhh" Pantheon, silenced her with a kiss.

As, his lips sealed her worries. Ahri, realized no one had ever defended her or fought for her honor and she found herself putting her arms around Pantheon's neck.

 **I decided to use fille de joie, because well whore seemed too blunt and I wanted to make Draven sound like the pompous haughty person he is.**


	13. Yes, little sun shineyes

**December 4** **th** **is my birthday by the time I post this I'll be 28….dammm I'm old. So being on an oil rig I can't really party (I'd be fired and would be very unprofessional). I've decided my birthday gift would be writing a chapter. It's kind of short but I feel he 3** **rd** **act building. Hope you all enjoy! Thank you all!**

Draven's had the undying urge to sate his need for revenge. It had been a few days since the scuffle with Pantheon, and he knew better than to fight or insult him. But he had to get even somehow.

He walked around the institute of war with a huge chip on his shoulder he became easily angry. His temper had become like a short fuse, revenge was imminent.

Walking through the halls of the institute had become routine for Draven, he loved the spot light and made sure to be constantly seen and heard. At the cafeteria he noticed day after day a lonely yet cute Auburn haired woman. Her golden tunic and honey eyes always seemed to carry some unusual warmth although she looked gloomy. Draven didn't see himself as a people's person, he was too self-involved with being a narcissist to care for anyone but himself. But it was his constant need for attention and to be seen that had him scanning the institute's lobby. He noticed that Auburn haired woman, sitting quietly reading. He became annoyed she wasn't looking in his direction as he loudly boasted to Katarina, about the match he had just won. But with every detail of how many opponents he had slain she still would not look or appear to notice him. Draven, subconsciously got goosebumps and saw Pantheon and Ahri walking hand in hand in the distance.

He caught Pantheon give a furtive glance over towards the Auburn haired woman and quickly looked away giving Ahri his undivided attention. As this all happened Draven noticed how the auburn hair woman followed Pantheon with her eyes and as he disappeared into a hallway sunk deep into seat with a solemn frown and composure.

"Hey, Kat…that woman over there in the golden tunic and auburn hair…what's her story?" He asked scratching his chin.

"Her name is Leona, she is a Solari some sort of Sun worshipper. I believe she arrived here a little over a month ago escorted by Pantheon." She went back to removing grit from under her nails with a dagger.

"So, are her and Pantheon related? Or what?" Draven pried on.

"I don't know enough info, they seemed inseparable up until a few weeks ago. Now he is constantly with Ahri. But I mean who can blame him, she has always been a man eater."

….

"Hey look! An, end of the summer season dance!" Ahri excitedly screamed, while pointing at the poster.

"We are going right?!" She elbowed Pantheon

"Yeah..of course" He did his best to sound excited, still unsure of how going "public" with his and Ahris relationship would affect Leona.

He knew she had hurt him but felt uneasy about hurting her, which he found himself perplexed. Here he was trying to move on from her. From the pain she had caused him, yet he still cared for her.

Draven was hiding close by listening on.  
"Maybe Draven needs to take a little ray a sunshine to a dance too" He smiled to himself knowing he would do everything possible to make Pantheon jealous.

….

Ahri, spent the rest of the day taking Pantheon shopping. She loved it! Before she had only shopped for herself but now it felt like playing, dress up. Picking and choosing different ties, tuxedos and colognes for Pantheon to try on.  
"I feel like you're just playing dress up with me" He gave her a smirk as he exited the dressing room.

"Just a little" she shrugged smiling back at him.

He could see her eyes linger on his chest and shoulders and he blushed.

 _He looks so handsome, in that tux…_

"I think, it was made for you!" She, snapped her fingers and the clerk quickly came to assists.

"Will take this" She spoke to the clerk, who Pantheon happened to recognize.

"Oh…it's you again" Pantheon, spoke remembering tailor who's hands had weak bounderies.

"Well hello, again! By the time I'm done with you, this tux will fit just like a glove!" He ran his hands along Pantheon's shoulders and chest while he spoke with a lisps.

…

Draven brushed his hair back and made sure to brush his mustache so it was nice and pristine. He put on a modest polo shirt and tight pair of chinos. He looked like a frat boy but it was a vast change from his leather vest spiked hair and overall roguish look. He walked out of his room and headed to the lobby to seek his prey.

There she was, Leona. He approached her and she sat there reading some leather back book which he just assumed was some tacky romance novel.

"mhm" he cleared his throat loudly

She either didn't hear him or kept ignoring him.

"MHMM!"

Leona, looked up from between her golden auburn bangs her warm honey toned eyes, meeting Draven's.

"May I help you?" she looked up at him shyly.

"No…more how you can help me?" Draven did his best to hide his devious smile.

"Excuse me?" she looked confused

"Well this weekend there's the end of the season ball and I've noticed you sitting here alone. Draaavvv…I…would like it if you would be my date." He ones again did his best to sound earnest.

"Uhm…thank you. I'm flattered. But I don't really….I just don't think it's a good idea. So no."

She was genuinely flattered but was not looking to meet anyone especially not Draven, whatever ploy he was up to she wanted no part of it. She knew of him "Draven" and really didn't want to spend time with him or be seen with him.

"Well, that's disappointing…"Draven tried his best to act upset.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind I'd like to keep reading uninterrupted. Thank you." Leona, said coldly and refocused her attention on her book.

Draven scratched his chin, cunningly thinking and spoke.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to ask Pantheon if I can dance with Ahri…." He let both their names linger.

"Pantheon is going?!" she spoke more eagerly than she'd hoped.

"Yes, little sun shine..yes"

She felt herself get goosebumps at Draven calling her sunshine and felt a bit of her self-dignity washing away and she spoke the next few words.

"I'll go with you…"

….

He stood in Ahri's apartment facing her mirror as he looked at himself. The last month and a half had been life changing. He bought an engagement ring for the woman he loved and spent most of his child hood with. He went from feeling broken, a murderer (Leona's words) and ashamed of himself to feeling rescued by Ahri. Although he had only known her for a few weeks she had managed to sate his desire to speak even seek out Leona. He knew he had fallen in love with Ahri, and had fallen hard.

 _Wow, I look amazing in this tux. She definitely knows how to make me look good._

Ahri, walked behind him resting her face on her arm.

"You look handsome…" She sighed.

"You look amazing too" He leaned down and kissed her and smiled.

"Here let me help you"

She reached up to his neck tying and adjusting his bow tie.

Pantheon looked her in the eyes warmly as he started having flashbacks of the times when Leona would help him. Strap on his armor and clasp his cape and hold him begging him not to leave every time he would join the Rakkor on their campaigns. Every time he left he knew the reason to not die a warrior's death was to return and see her again.

He did his best to hide his pang of guilt with a smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Ahri, asked with a smile of her own.

"Well, you've pretty much dressed me and help me get ready. Yet all you have done is your hair and makeup. I mean you're dressed in a t-shirt and pants. Just wondering…."

Ahri, replied back blushing. With her hair up in an elegant honey comb, two ivory hair sticks holding it in place. Her equally ivory white skin with accentuated with make up on her cheek bones. Her eye liner made her light yellow predatory eyes stand out. Her soft full lips softly coated in red lip stick which contained flakes of mica, making her lips shine like diamonds begging to be kissed.

"Well, I don't want you to see me in my dress until the ball. A girl has to have some secrets"  
She gave him a sultry wink.

"I know this isn't very traditional but meet me at the ball. When I walk through the door I want to amaze you.  
"…if that's what you want…"He asked her with an unsure tone.

She smiled and nodded

"I just want to stun you, when you see me"

"But Ahri, you already stun me…"

"Just leave already! So I can get ready" She said in a soft, playful yet urging tone.

Pantheon, gave her a soft kiss on her shoulder not wanting to ruin her make up.

"No matter what, you already look beautiful to me" he whispered in her ear and walked to the door.

But before he left he looked back and saw Ahri's wide happy smile on the reflection in her mirror.

 **WOW! Sorry, I'm horrible with makeup and hair details..I'm a guy…(weak excuse). But I hope I was able to verbally paint an image of how everyone looks.**


	14. You look beautiful

**Wow…so it's been a while since I've updated this (almost a month). I spent Christmas and soon new years at work on an oil rig. Decided to write, more and embrace the new year. Hope to pay off most of my student loan by 2017 and the cliché work out more ect..ect…I'll stop rambling…enjoy!**

Twirling the pink liquid in an overly fancy crystal glass, Pantheon looked around the room. Everyone was laughing, smiling and having a great time. Everyone was obviously enjoying the ball. While he just leaned against a wall watching everyone, slowly taking sips. _Hmm…bitter._

Usually full of pride and stoic in his armor, helmet and spear he felt uncomfortable. Realizing he felt comfortable alone or even best with his best friend. _…Leona_. He took another long sip thinking about her and realized he was starting to feel the same way about Ahri. She had not just become some sort of rebound but he started to realize she was quickly becoming more than a possible lover and healer of his pride. But his soulmate.

Although full of self-confidence being alone at the ball made him feel a little anxious this would be the first event where people would see him publicly with Ahri. Deciding to stop being a wall flower he decided to make his rounds around the room. He did feel as though he had some anonymity as most people only recognized him from league matches when he always wore his helmet.

Pantheon spotted his two new friends Zed and Shen sitting at a table with their significant others. As he walked up to them he could hear the one way banter between Zed and Sona.

Zed: Yes, I love your dress. I told you the whole way here how beautiful you looked.

Sona: (gives Zed a stare and then a smirk).

Zed: No! I wasn't just looking at your breast!

Sona: (puts her hands to her chest and gives him a smirk).

Zed: Oh the things! I'm going to do to you when I get you home!

Pantheon blushed as he neared them and both Zed and Sona looked up at him and both mischievous smiles and quickly forming red blushing cheeks.

Zed: Hey, Pantheon…didn't notice you there.

Pantheon, raised his hand wave to both of them trying not to chuckle.

There was a moment of silence and Pantheon could see the look on Zed's face as if he were listening intently to Sona. Remembering only Zed could hear her through some sort of extrasensory perception which also used to communicate with his shadow.

Zed, rolled his eyes as he kept listening to the voice in his head.

"Sona, says you look very handsome. She's also very sorry…about you and Leona but she's glad your happy with Ahri."

Pantheon, gave her a warm smile "Thank, you Sona"

She blushed and nodded her head.

"No! I'm not going to tell him. You think he's cute!' Zed, blurted out before thinking.

He took Sona by her arm and took her to the dance floor, as he walked by Pantheon he playfully spoke.

"Better get my date away from you, last thing you need is three woman fighting for your love" and gave him a taunting smirk. Which quickly disappear as Sona, jabbed him in the chest. Both of them walked towards the dance floor with Zed rubbing his chest and hissing. They both started dancing but not before Sona, gave Zed a soft kiss on the cheek.

Which filled Pantheon with slight jealousy. _So that's what love looks like…lucky guy._

Pantheon's train of thought was quickly interrupted by a small tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a small purple orb floating at eye level. He cocked his head to the side and saw Shen and Syndra about 15 feet from him. Syndra kept her hand palm up as the orb slowly floated towards her hand landed and disappeared. Shen, covered his face with his hand obviously embarrassed.

Pantheon made short strides walking towards the couple.

"Hey, Pantheon. Glad to see you've finally decided to show up to a social event. Even if it's alone." Shen spoke.

"No..i'm here with…" Before Pantheon could reply he was cute off.

"I have so much untapped power! That orb was just but a modicum of what I can do!" Syndra spoke excitedly towards Pantheon.

"You, must be Shen's better half. Syndra right?" Pantheon found it as the only appropriate reply.

" The Dark Sovereign" he heard Syndra mumble.

"Could you please stop saying that…you sound like a cheesy comic book villain." Shen replied playfully yet annoyed.

Syndra, flicked her silver white hair over her shoulder slapping Shen in the face.

"I WANT TO DANCE!" Syndra spoke in an ominous echoing tone.

"But my feet hurt, I've just worked a double shift at the Institute's clinic…" before Shen could finish speaking Syndra started to give off a small glow. Which caused Shen so slowly start to levitate.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" Shen spoke quickly.

"I'll let you finish saying good bye to your little friend and meet you in the dance floor" Syndra spoke in a haughty tone her lavender eyes gave Pantheon a belittling look.

She set Shen down and started making her way towards the dance floor.

"I hate it when she does that!"

Both men watched as Syndra walked towards the dance floor. Criss-crossing her legs and swaying her hips and when she reached the edge of the dance floor. She turned her head and blew Shen a kiss. Raised her hand to ear level used pointer finger in a beckoning motion.

"She's going to be the death of me some day…but I can't keep away." Shen, patted Pantheon on the shoulder and practically sprinted towards his "Sovereign".

Pantheon gave himself a light chuckle as saw Shen, wrap his arms around the shorter woman. Even through her crude and god complex demeanor he saw as Syndra rested her head on Shen's chest. She put on a small playful smile, like a little girl in love when Shen put his hand on the small of her back.

The pang of jealousy hit Pantheon even harder as he gave himself a smirk.

 _Can't wait for Ahri and I to be at that point…speaking of Ahri where is she?_

Pantheon stood there, while people dressed to the 9s walked around him. The overhead lights and ambience of the room was very romantic for what he assumed was a light social sort of dance.

He looked around scanning for faces, most unfamiliar and some he knew from the matches. He noticed a pair of golden honey eyes, but they didn't register at first. _Leona!?_

He quickly scanned back to where he first spotted her. He was surprised to see her much closer walking towards him.

His mouth went dry and he found himself gulping trying to force saliva so he could force words. It had been weeks since he had seen her. He saw her soft smile, eyes full of love and regret. Yet he knew she was not the same woman he ones loved, but the woman who had broken his heart. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked in her golden gown, ivory gloves that went up to her forearms. She was truly radiant and he felt his heart start pounding. There was no hiding, he could only run for so long he could no longer hide from her.

He cleared his throat to speak her name, she was no more than 10 feet away. The lights on her auburn hair and golden dress made him weak at the knees. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, a man came and wrapped his arm around Leona's waist.

"Hello, cape crusader" (referring to Pantheon's usual cape) He heard Draven's familiar taunting and drizzly voice.

Pantheon had to close his mouth quickly as he realized his jaw had dropped open from the surprise.

He stood there with one eye brow raised giving Leona a quizzical look but she quickly looked away unable to see him eye to eye. While Draven, just gave him a shit eating grin, all the mean while holding Leona by the waist tightly.

"What a surprise to meet you here, Cape. But Draven and Sunshine (referring to Leona) here are going tare up the dance floor." As he called her Sunshine he squeezed her waist possessively.

Draven planted and unwanted kiss on Leona's cheek. Pantheon could already tell she was uncomfortable as soon as Draven showed up. But the kiss made Pantheon's blood boil, he didn't even notice Leona's reaction. He just felt his fist tightening and his inner warrior being summoned. But an angelic voice came to the rescue.

"Pantheon!"

He turned around to look across the room as the crowed split in Ahri's wake as she walked towards him.

Her hair up in a beautiful honey comb. She wore a red kimono with white roses. It was beautifully simple but his mind went blank, all his anger towards Draven and shock of seeing Leona and him together gone from his mind. All he could focus was on Ahri, the apple of his eye. Even though every man in the room couldn't keep their eyes off her curves in her tight Kimono as she walked elegantly towards Pantheon. Pantheon could only see her beautiful light yellow predatory vixen eyes and warm smile aimed towards him. Two simple pearl earrings swayed as she walked, everything about her was beautiful.

Leona, stood there her eyes watery in quiet misery. Doing everything her power to not make scene, _no not here not in public_. It would only publicly confirm her regret in losing the love of her life, her best friend to a stranger…to her. She wanted to pry Draven's ape like grip off her waist run over to Pantheon jump on him and plant a big long passionate kiss. But not before slapping that elegant loving smile off of Ahri.

But as her eyes flashed back and forth between the two, she saw the twinkle in Pantheon's eyes as he saw Ahri approached him. Like a groom watching his bride approach the altar. That twinkle he saved only for her, when he would return from his campaigns with beautiful elegant dresses, wrapped in burlap and twine. He would never bring anything for himself, but only for her. She knew her smile was his gift. Pantheon would wait for her in the living room. Hands covering his face, he would speak from behind his hands and ask.

"Can I look now?"

She would walk shily from her room. "You can look now".

He would always reply the same way with the same loving voice and words. The same words that ensured Leona, he was the man she would one day marry.

….

As Ahri, was within arm's reach of Pantheon. Leona looked and read his lips and he spoke the same words he had once only reserved for her. _You look beautiful._

Leona's world came crashing down around her.

 **P.S I did the best I could self editing. I know some of you have gotten on my case about grammar. I may try harder to improve on that aspect. But I'm much more of a passionate type by the seat of my pants writer than a technical one. I can't promise anything…sorry to disappoint those who get bothered by grammatical errors.**


	15. KISSING

**So quick update, sorry for posting this chapter about three days ago and removing it. It just didn't read right. I had a friend who goes by Eating Flapjacks (here on Fanfict), read and edit it.**

 **A few weeks ago, I went to Minneapolis (first time in the Midwest)to watch the Seahawks play and win. The Vikings fan didn't like it having me wave my 12** **th** **man flag when they missed a game winning field goal. Had too much fun (haven't been on vacation in 2 years) and confessed my love to the front desk girl at the hotel (thank you beer)….then a day later before we check out she is sent to deliver my brother and I extra towels…I thought it was the pizza guy…it was akward and cute, she was blushing and red as an apple with a smile. Handed me towels and practically ran. Guess I'm in love with Midwest girls or hotel clerks (I'm rambling).**

 **Also I woke up at today 1:30 AM to a 7.1 earth wake it was very exciting…being on an oil rig shaking for a good 3-5 seconds. I was expecting the crane 40 feet from my cabin to come crashing down on me. Thank god it never happened. Where I live about 60 years ago the largest earth wake in North America was recorded so I'm glad it was onl a 7.1 and not 9.2.**

 **...**

Pantheon closed the distance between Ahri and himself. Wrapping his arms around her, oh so delicately. As if she were made of porcelain he held her in a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I was starting to get worried, thought I'd have to make the bar my date tonight." He ran his fingers through her hair and chuckled.

In truth he was not fond of social events, he had spent his entire child hood and up to adult hood training to fight. His only real escape from violence was standing 15 feet behind him, with Draven's hand wrapped around her waist.

Ahri looked over his shoulder and noticed Draven glaring at them, his arm wrapped around Leona's waist. Meanwhile Leona had her arms crossed looking at the floor to hide the make up around her eyes smudged from the tears Leona must be fighting back. She felt a little guilt but at the same time decided to show Pantheon was hers by kissing him.

"Shall we go to the bar and get us some drinks?" She whispered into Pantheon's neck then gave him a soft kiss, which quickly gave him goosebumps.

They walked through the crowd of Summoners and Champions until they arrived at the bar. They were greeted by an intoxicated Lux and Katarina who were talking and giggling.

"I'll have some mead, please" Pantheon asked the bar keep.  
"The same" Ahri, joined him as they leaned their backs against the bar, watching the people. They kept commenting on how nice everyone looked.

Pantheon watched his friends Shen and Zed dancing with their significant other. Pantheon was nervously mustering up the courage to ask Ahri to dance. For one, he didn't really know how to dance and secondly it would be unbearably awkward knowing Leona would be watching him and Ahri dance. He also hated the thought of having to see Leona and Draven, dancing laughing and enjoying each other company.

A few feet away Pantheon noticed Katarina and Lux looking over whispering and giggling. Lux looked drunk while he could tell Katarina was pretending. Years of training allowed him to read his enemies.

"So, Pantheon. Are you and Ahri like dating now? (giggle) Are you two a couple? (giggle) (burp)" Lux said timidly yet manage blushed while Katarina laughed besides her as Lux burped.

Pantheon and Ahri looked at each other, both knowing it was the awkward moment that both eventually would have to face. Having to define their relationship. Pantheon noticed how Ahri, clammed up and stood silent and timid at the question. While Katarina gave them both a smirk the young Crownguard girl doe-eyed and perfect girl next door smile waited excitingly for their answer. Pantheon saw Ahri lips move about to answer and cut her off.

"Yes, Ahri and I are dating. She is my girlfriend" He spoke in a matter of fact and blasé.

(high pitch tone) "aww! How Romantic!" Lux quickly replied, literally jumping up and down like a small child who'd just been given candy.

Katarina, started taking a gulp of her ale as Lux kept giving the two lovers longing looks.

"You, should totally ask my brother out. Kat, love is in the air and you two would make such a great couple! It be like Romeo and Juliet! So romantic!" Lux jabbed Katarina teasingly.

Katarina, quickly started coughing as she choked on some of her ale. She pounded her chest a few times trying to clear the liquid from her windpipe as she coughed.

"Lux! No! Don't joke about it. You know I hate him!" She focused vision on the ground her cheeks turning a rosy pink and she ran her fingers through her long red hair.

"You could of fooled me…You always ask what his up to like if he is seeing anyone, what's his favorite food, color or if any girls in Demacia like him." As Lux spoke, she cocked her head to the side, like a confused puppy.

"I need to use the bathroom. Follow me." Katarina spoke in an officious tone to Lux.

"But I want to keep talking to the Ahri and Pantheon. Think she'd let me pet her fox ears? Besides, it's not like Garen is in the bathroom." Lux gave Katarina a toothy grin.

Pantheon and Ahri could only chuckle at Lux's statements. Pantheon wasn't sure if Katarina's face turning red was from embarrassment or anger.

"Lux! Stop it now!" Katarina glared at Lux.

"But you said you'd buy me drinks all night if I told you stories about Garen. Know your "enemy" and all that mumbo jumbo" Lux, cheeks were rosy an obvious effect of the alcohol.

"Bathroom! Now!" Katarina, grabbed Lux by the wrist and walked away to a side hallway with the young blond in tow giggling. Before the door closed Ahri and Pantheon could faintly hear the, "Kat and Garen sitting on a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G" being sung in between giggles until the sound of a slap stopped the song short but could not stem the tide of high pitched giggles emitting from the intoxicated Demacian as the door closed.

"Well, that was interesting." Pantheon spoked and looked at Ahri, wanting to know how she felt after his confession of them being "boyfriend and girlfriend".

"Let's go to the balcony and look at the stars." was Ahri's only response.

….

(After ten minutes of comfortable silence.)

Pantheon led Ahri through the crowd, his hand on the small of her back. As they made their way through the main dance hall, he could feel eyes following him and Ahri, followed by whispers. He tried not to act like he didn't notice, but out of all those eyes, he noticed Leona's warm honey colored eyes. Watching him the entire time a silent disappointed sentry.  
 _She, technically broke up with me…we weren't ever really dating. I was her warden, her friend… I mean I proposed…why do I feel guilty…. I'm just confused._

Pantheon, couldn't help the feeling of letting someone else down for his own happiness. He had saved Leona and her mom from starvation. Fed her and housed her after her mother's passing. He practically raised her, did she only care about him because of some Stockholm syndrome bullshit? He's guilt quickly turned to anger, did she never truly love him? Were both of them just trapped with each other because of circumstances? Feelings of rage started to overtake him as he staid quiet his mind, focused on feelings of shame and disgust.  
 _I got down on one knee…. opened my heart to her. Asked her to marry me! I was such a blind idiot to think she felt the same way I did!_

"Pantheon…Pantheon…" He was shaken from his thoughts by Ahri, her face soft with concern.

He found himself outside on a large cobble stoned Patio. That seemed to border the entire circumference of the building.

"Sorry, I was just deep in thought." He spoke as both of them walked to a quiet spot away from the few a few people who were also outside talking. The spot they chose had a large column that provided them privacy.

"Thank, you."

"For, what?" He looked at her with a worried look.

"For calling me your, girlfriend. I've never been anyone's anything. Let alone girlfriend." She spoke, with a vulnerable look on her face.

"Really?" He raised his brow with a smile?

"Forget it…I shouldn't have said anything" She quickly recanted her statement, hurt by Pantheon's reply or lack of it.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm happy you didn't find…well odd. Well, you know that I called you my girlfriend. I just well, didn't want to keep us a secret." He smiled back at her. He cupped her cheeks and started rubbing her bottom lip with his thumb. Trying to comfort her.

Ahri, wrapped her arms around Pantheon's neck and they looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Pantheon enthralled by her exotic yellow vixen eyes and Ahri comforted by his warm soft brown eyes.

Pantheon lowers his face his lips brushing against hers softly.  
"I" (Kiss) "Love" (Kiss) "You" (Kiss). Pantheon could feel the sides of her lips pull up as she smiled.

Pantheon stopped at the sound of another couple approaching, their footsteps stopped about 30 feet away. The lack of lighting and large column kept them hidden from the other couple's view.

A woman spoke first.

"So, that was entertaining and painful to watch. Those two Rakkor's one still very much in love with the other. Well, while the other got poached by Ahri. Cant' blame him though, that fox woman is quite a stunner."  
(a deep male's voice replies)

"Well, Fiora. She's nothing like my Katarina. I know she doesn't show it but she wants me."

"Darius, I may be a Demacian and be your enemy outside of the institute. But as a woman, I can tell you she's not interested in you."

"Who?! Is it that fucking Rakkor?! Pantheon? What, he left that sweet girl Leona for that temptress Ahri and now he is after my Kat?!"

Pantheon, quickly tensed up but Ahri gave him a kiss on the cheek and put her hand on his chest softly keeping him from starting a fight with Darius.

"I may know or may not know who it is. All I can tell you is your assassin friend has eyes for another." Fiora, spoke in a haughty and teasing tone.

"I heard, he raised her and pledged to protect her. What a good job he's doing, neglecting his body guard duties to spend time with that harlot. It's alright, my brother escorted her to ball. Said she was begging him to be his date. Draven, likes to exaggerate but he said she was as bad as a bitch in heat. It's only a matter of time but I'll get that Kat in my bed just like Draven will get Leona. Said she's pretty much a sure thing, us brothers are pretty smooth operators" He spoke in a laud and boastful voice.

"You blood brothers are disgusting….. I pity any woman unlucky enough to end up with either of you. Also leave Ahri alone, I don't know her very well but she's always been nice and sweet. She always kept to herself she doesn't seem to have any real friends. Ever since her and Pantheon had started spending time together well she looks happy. He doesn't talk much but he always smiles around her. You need to take maybe take a few tips from Pantheon."

"Fuck that shit. What, run out on my duties (guarding Leona)? Leave a woman who is in love with me a sweet girl next-door type for some vixen? Ha! No thank you, even I'm not that sleazy." The tone in Darius's voice made Pantheon want to strangle him.

"I swear Darius, whatever I say goes in one ear and out the other, let's go back inside before people think I'm out here doing more than smoking a cigarette with you."

The sound of their food steps faded in to the distance, finally Pantheon was able to let out an angry breath.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. I wanted to punch that smug face of his to a pulp." As he spoke he clenched his fist.

"I'm glad you didn't, then I wouldn't be able to do this." Ahri, stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss. Quickly disarming Pantheon's aggression. Pantheon didn't even care if her statement made no sense as long as she kissed him that way.

After a few moments of talking they heard rustling coming from bushes along the wall behind them. Pantheon and Leona stood quietly watching the bush slithly rustle and listen as voices came from behind them. Two familiar voices could be heard from behind the bush.

"Come, on just give me a kiss. Don't be scared." The voice of Kat could be heard in an almost pleading tone.

"You know the penalties; I could…. We…. could get in trouble if we cross the line. Kat, your very beautiful but I couldn't live with myself if I gave in and got you in trouble" Garen's authorative tone was soft and caring.

"Please….stop being such a saint…it's my weakness. Besides its kind of a turn on…" Pantheon and Ahri both felt uncomfortable listening to Katarina using a voice one would only reserve for the bedroom.

"I think it's just the alcohol talking…I won't hold it against you. This never happened" Garen's tone was wavering as if he was giving in.

The sound of steel sliding from its sheath followed by a few moments of silence.

"Fine…you win" Garen's voice was almost a whimper followed by the sound of two pairs of lips smacking, and soft groaning.

After a few seconds the sounds of Katarina and Garen making out subsided the dagger could be heard sliding back into its sheath.

"Crownguard, you so much as look at another woman I'll castrate you" Katarina's voice carried a fatal attraction yet somehow sweet tone to it.

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" For a large burly man Garen sounded timid.

"No!"

(The sounds of another kiss)

The bushes parted to reveal a Katarina with a large smile on her face, followed by a blushing Garen besides her. Katarina saw Pantheon and Ahri and she quickly put her finger to her lips (shhh). Seconds later after Garen gathered his composure he notices their audiences. He's face turns complete white as a ghost.

"I need to go feed my gold fish." Garen spoke nervously.

"Me too." Kat exclaimed. Chuckling at her's and Garen's lame excuse.

Both walked away together whispering and looking over their shoulders until they disappeared into the dark.

"Tonight is just getting weirder by the moment." Pantheon nodded to Ahri, in agreement.

"How about we go inside and grab some drinks? I still owe you a dance." This time it was Ahri's turn to nod in agreement.

….

Pantheon followed Ahri back to the party, scratching the back of his neck. _They are correct, I have been neglecting my duty. I'm being selfish…love or hate her, I should have been protecting Leona. Even if she is head over heels for Draven._

 _Pantheon was conflicted, after hearing what Draven said about Leona, and watching him lay his paws all over her he wanted to break his arms as well as his jaw so he wouldn't have to look at Draven's shit eating grin. But such actions would show he was still in love with Leona, it would hurt Ahri and that's the last thing he wanted to do._

 _…_ _. I'm being selfish, tonight will be my last selfish night._

 _..._

 **P.S I hate writing so much dialogue! But it feels like I'm planting seeds for future stories…maybe…**

 **Fanfict wont allow me to title the chapter K.I.S.S.I.N.G keeps removing the period marks..just fyi**


	16. Ahri's Mantra

**It's been four months…wow. Since then I attended The Spring Split Final in Vegas and watched CLG beat TSM again! CLG! CLG! CLG! (sorry TSM fans, I'm all about CLG since Season 3). Being near the end of the school year my usual beta reader was busy with school (#1 priority rightfully so), so I edited this myself…hope I did a decent job. I've always considered myself a better writer than editor. Thank you all! Please leave a Review/Follow/Fav and check out my other story "Anything for you" I should have another chapter for that one updating here in less than a week.**

Ahri and Pantheon returned to the ball, Pantheon noticed how most of the attendees had gathered into small social groups. Each of Valoran's cliques were quietly whispering as he and Ahri walked by. Having eavesdropped on Darius and Fiora earlier, he assumed he was being judged for neglecting his duty as Leona's body guard. He was also sure they assumed he abandonment of Leona for Ahri.

 _Dammit! She!Left_ _,_ _me!_

He walked through the crowd, head held high and holding Ahri's hand tightly. He found an empty table just off to the side of the dance floor. After observing some of the other men in the room he did the same and pulled a seat out for Ahri and pushed her lightly back in.

He leaned down and whispered.

"Was that a bit much?"

"no, it was just perfect" she gave him a warm reassuring smile.

Pantheon's hand was on Ahri's shoulder, she rested her hand on his and squeezed it softly.

He scanned the room and made eye contact with whom ever had been watching them, as if to challenge their judgment of him and Ahri. Pantheon wasn't too worried about his image, but from the scuffle with Draven, and the conversation he overheard between Fiora's and Darius. He knew what people said and how they acted towards Ahri. He knew their sneers and whispers cut her deeper than she'd ever show. She acted carefree almost childlike around him, yet he could see how she would tense up and become stoic around others. She was constantly playing the role of an adulteress vixen as a front. Pantheon figured Ahri's mantra was "if I laugh with them, they can't laugh at me". Something distracted Pantheon, as he scanned the crowd. Pantheon, quickly caught a glimpse of a pair of golden honey eyes and a flash of auburn hair watching him. He knew Leona was in attendance but before he searched for her face again, it melted into the crowd.

An hour passed mostly people watching, small talk and showing small tokens of affection towards each other. Holding hands, kisses on the cheek and warm smiles with eye contact.

A light pat on the shoulder caught Pantheon's attention. He turned around and noticed it was Katarina. Katarina, timed her disruption to coincide with the start of a slow Valerian ballad.

"May, I have this dance?" She looked at Pantheon, then Ahri.

Ahri, gave her a fake smile and started to protest and but Katarina, quickly grabbed Pantheon by the hand. She used all the weight of her lithe body to pull him off his seat. Dragging him to the dance floor.

He heard gasps and whispers as people looked upon Katarina and Pantheon dancing. She grabbed his hands placing one on her hip and the other on the small of her back.

"Uhm, the hell are you doing!?" Pantheon hissed.

She rested her head on his chest and started filling him in on her plan.

"I need to make sure, that I have you and your girlfriend's discretion…"

"are you talking about what, we saw between you and that Demacian, earlier?"

She looked up with a sardonic grin. "maybe"

"you know my trade if you spill the beans, I'll spill your guts. You'll have to sleep with one eye open."

"First of all, don't threaten me. Secondly I care not for the politics between any of the feeble city states of Valoran. I'm sure you could have spoken with me in private and not bring me and Ahri, unwanted attention."

Katarina gave him a playful chuckle.

"Yeah, but people were wondering where I disappeared earlier and were questioning Garen's ware bouts. That dork, missed a toast on his behalf. So, figure you would make a good distraction from both he and I."

"So…I and Ahri's image have to be the sacrificial lamb?"

Katarina, looked Pantheon straight in the eyes and gave him a soft smile.

"It actually works in your benefit; jealousy can be a very powerful weapon."

With that she rose up on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and with that she pivoted and walked away.

Pantheon stood there dumbfounded. But he felt a familiar set of hands sliding along his back and swoop around to face him.

Ahri, gave him a jealous/angry smile.

"What was that about?"

He held her, like he had Katarina. Only tighter and with genuine affection.

"she was just being flirty" Not wanting to alert her to any of Katarina's threats.

….

Katarina started making her way out a side entrance removing her emerald earrings when a hand gripped her by the wrist.

In a deep angry growly voice, Darius questioned her.

"What the hell was that about?!"

"Just trying to woo, some of the other people of Valoran towards Noxu's cause."

She gave him a flippant flip of her hair and shimmied her wrist from his grasp.

"Have a good night, Hand of Noxus." A chaff tone in her voice.

Darius swallowed an insult before he regretted aiming it towards her. He gave her the best lost puppy eyes, he could make.

"Kat…let me walk you to your dorm."

"We've been over this, it's been years since…. move on please."

Without waiting for his reply she walked away. After the door closed behind her she started sprinting towards the Institute's dorms. Katarina, had a certain Demacian's window to picklock and sneak through. She wanted to make sure Garen made it home safely, and by that. She meant without inviting a swooning maiden into his room. She didn't want to have to castrate him. But deep down inside she knew he always slept alone.

 _The benefits of being a stalker._

She gave herself a guilty smile, then another one after that. When she finally made up her mind that he wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight, nor would she.

…..

Leona wasn't sure how she felt about Pantheon and Katarina dancing together. Part of her felt jealous while being relieved that at least it wasn't Ahri. She would just sit there biding her time and hopefully catch Pantheon alone and speak to him. Plead her case that she had made a mistake, beg him to take her back.

Darius walked up to her and Draven. Draven leaning up against the wall next to her while she sat on a chair nervously watching couples dance while others giving her looks of pity. She knew they thought Pantheon was rubbing Ahri's relationship in her face but that was not the case. It was truly her fault; she did this to herself…to him…them "them". Maybe they thought she was actually stupid enough to actually enjoy Draven's company and for that, they truly felt sorry for her.

Darius whispered in Draven did was nod and turned to Leona.

"The Draves, shall return, if one of those penguins (waiters) return grab me a drink."

…..

(In an isolated room close by.)

"I won't let her slip through my fingers and lose her to that skirt wearing freak! I want you to be the biggest creep to that date of yours. Rub it in his face, treat her like garbage. I don't care and tonight we strike! I'm going to break every bone in that little face of his! No, one steals my Kat from me!"

Darius usual composed deep voice was wrathful.

Draven, thought of Darius as being a bore. Being too worried with pride honor and keeping personal appearance. Always being the disciplinarian. Draven found himself feeding off Darius attitude and it excited him!

"Brother! Draven will make you proud! Draven is usually a smooth operator but I'll be a baaaad, baaad, boy, just for you!" Draven's tone was haughty as he twirled his mustache.

Darius, knew Draven was anything but smooth with the ladies. His ostentatious personality always got him dates and they quickly left when he started speaking. Darius had always used this as a sure fire way to swoop in play hero and steal his brother's dates. But tonight he was banking on that behavior putting Pantheon in a no win situation.


	17. cris de Coeur

**This chapter was graciously edited by** **Tinyshygirl125. Check out her stories!_!_!_!  
**

 **This chapter is actually part of chapter 16 but at almost 3k words it was starting to get lengthy and I for one loath long chapters (hard to maintain casual reader's interest). I'm working on a 2** **nd** **story "Anything for you" it's gotten some positive reviews but I'm also very much considering writing a Romance Story about a man who loses it all, wife cheats on him and how he finds love again (sort of mushy story). I'm not sure if I'd be able to write a romance story here…or would it be purely some adult site like literotica…  
What do you guys think, keep writing league stories or make some romantic contemporary ones? Guess I could just make more romantic stories with League champions. I know I've had Private messages with people asking me to write a PantheonXDiana one. Sorry run on thought…enjoy! **

After Katarina's interruption, the party progressed normally. After a couple of drinks Pantheon and Ahri started to mingle with other guests. During the short moments when Ahri was occupied laughing and giving other female attendees beauty tips, Pantheon would scan the room looking for Leona.

It was hard to give up on his protective instincts of her, having practically raised her from when she was a pre-teen. He still cared for her safety and the fact that she was being escorted by Draven made him nervous.

Everyone in the room got excited over the fact that the last dance was coming up in a few minutes. A popular Valorian Sonata that traditionally couples would dance.  
"I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom," he kissed Ahri on the cheek and went to relieve his bladder before the song came on.

As he walked towards the bathrooms he happened to spot Draven leaning over Leona. He seemed agitated, he also noticed how Leona was rigid and did not look to be comfortable or enjoy herself. Pantheon gave himself a smile, feeling his ego vindicated at Leona's displeasure towards Draven.

That was until Draven, made eye contact with him and gave him a smirk. Then deliberately pretended to spill his drink all over Leona's ivory and gold gown.

He saw shock and embarrassment in Leona's face, but he made his way into the wash room. He was angry, but knew better than to make a scene. Whatever Draven's intentions were, he appeared to be goading Pantheon into a confrontation. He wasn't going to make a scene and ruin Ahri's night.

He tucked in his dress shirt, tighten and adjusted his tie. He poured some cold water in his hands and splashed it all over his face. Wanting to cool down and refocus on Ahri, he let out a long sigh and exited the wash room.

When the open the door he nearly walked right into her. Leona was standing there face to face with him, her long gown sporting a magenta stain down the front from the wine that had been spilled on her.

"Pantheon, please we need to talk..." she quickly looked down she knew if she made eye contact with him she might break down in tears.

" Leo…right now..is.." Pantheon was finding it hard to speak to his lifelong friend.

"Why did you decide to show up with him tonight?" he blurted out, in a bemused tone.  
"Who, the Draven?" Draven, had spotted them talking and quickly made his way towards the two, resting his hand on Leona's shoulder.

"Come on babes, let's go." Draven once again grinned at Pantheon over Leona's shoulder.  
Pantheon scowled but quickly looked around and noticed a small group of Institute staff approaching them. Getting in line to use the wash rooms. Once again not wanting to make a scene he decided to leave them two to their own devices. He walked passed them, since Leona was blocking the entrance to the washroom he sort of brushed passed her, using his left hand to push her and squeeze between her and the door. That soft brush off was the only passive aggressive way he could show his disdain towards her. At Pantheon's touch his large hands softly pushing her away, almost brought Leona to tears. Having Draven besides her was the only thing keeping her from begging Pantheon for another chance.

He returned back to Ahri, trying to look unfazed and upon seeing her smile he couldn't help but forget about the previous ordeal.

"You're back!" she chirped excitedly.

"Yup, just in time for the last dance." He took her in his arms as the slow melody played. Turning slowly, her head resting on his shoulder as they swayed from side to side. Hands and fingers intertwined, he just wrapped her in his arms and kissed her neck.

"You make me so happy."

Pantheon, looked back up to see Draven and Leona arguing.

"I thought you wanted to make him jealous, come on give Draven a kiss."

Leona, pulled her wrist from Draven's grip and waved her finger in his face. "Get this straight. I'm only here because Pantheon is here! Nothing else was agreed! Do not lay your paws on me."

Pantheon, was fighting against protective instincts but was glad the dance was finally over and most of the crowd had decided it was time to head home. Yet, he could feel like he was being torn in two. One feeling was to quickly run over and snap Draven's neck and comfort Leona. Even after all she had put him through. Or to turn a blind eye and enjoy his and Ahri's first official public night as a couple.

Draven noticed Pantheon turning away doing his best to ignore him and Leona. He saw them heading towards the door, and waited no more than a few seconds after Ahri and Pantheon left when he went for it.

He reached with both of his hands and grabbed Leona's face completely caught her by surprise and planted a forceful and unwanted kiss on her lips. It might have been just a second or maybe two until Leona twisted her head from his grasp and slapped him.

Pantheon stopped at the exit and watched as Draven kiss Leona. The Solari slapped him and shouted "YOU A***!" All in quick succession.  
Leona, quickly looked towards the exit about 20 yards away and made eye contact with Pantheon. Her eyes shimmered as they became watery, and tears started to flow, ruining her make up.

Pantheon felt like he was being split in two. At the exit by his side was Ahri, waiting on him.  
Ahri, saw confusion nn Pantheon's face and then looked over to where he was looking. She saw Leona, with her face in her hands crying.  
All Pantheon could do and say was to look over at a distressed Ahri plead his case.

"I'll be at your dorm..in under an hour...please…Ahri. I know this sounds stupid but she needs me."

Ahri's eyes turned a light pink from trying to force back tears. "…Yeah I understand..." she said meekly and softly tucked a strand a hair behind her ear.

He has known her for over a decade…of course he wouldn't leave her.

She turned around and walked away from him. Pantheon wanted to stop her and tell her how she was the one he wanted to be with. But seeing Leona in her current state all he could do is sigh.

"Ahri….let me walk her back to her dorm. I need to speak with her I can't avoid her forever. Please, trust me. I'll meet you at your dorm, in less than an hour." He stood there watching her, her back to him. She just stood in place.

"Ahri…don't you trust me….?" His voice was soft and full lament. She finally turned around with a pained smile. There were tears trying to escape, but she wouldn't let anyone see.  
"Yes, I trust you." Her voice was strained trying as she tried not to break down.

"Ahri! I love you. Please trust me! Get, some Champagne chilling! I'd never hurt you." He spoke in a cris de Coeur (a passionate outcry/ passionate protest).

This time it was a genuine smile, which broke the tension as they both nodded and she walked away. She had always used men as a means to her own end. But they had always hurt her, less physically but emotionally.

Pantheon was the first man who had done neither and helped her break down her own walls. She had not been with anyone else, since she managed to pull herself from a very dark place (mentally) and tonight she wanted to show him how much she loved him. But could she truly trust him?

Pantheon approached the young Solari who by this point was alone her face in hands leaning on her knees. Sitting against a wall, crying...no, more like sobbing. It gave Pantheon a warm feeling, like when he had comforted her as a child. He leaned down. Her crying kept her pre-occupied from noticing Pantheon's presence.

In the shadows, two pair of eyes bound by blood watched their prey. The older one watched like a lion penitently and calculated, while the younger was vicious and impatient.

Just as Pantheon's hand was about to touch Leona's shoulder softly, words were being spoken out of earshot.

"Now, brother?" The younger one asked.  
"Shhhhh," the older one said,placing a finger to his lips.

It was too public, too many people could intervene.

"No, brother…we wait."

(Tacky cliff hanger chapter ending i know)


	18. How could you?

I would like to thank my beta reader. **Eating Flapjacks.**

 **I had been putting off updating this story because of two things…pure procrastination and fear of having a shitty ending. I've managed to do this chapter so obviously I've dealt with the procrastination, hopefully the next few chapters are worth it. I remember when I would only do 1300-1800 word chapters…now I'm hitting 2800-3k, please let me know if its too much and you lose interest (I can shorten them). Thanks please, give me a follow and review would be very much so appreciated!**

Pantheon, found himself walking with Leona through the dimly light outer corridors of the institute. Couples were laughing, drinking from flasks and kissing each other. They would hear the careless whispers (yes a George Michael song ) of lovers, but as they walked side by side with Pantheon's arm around Leona, they remained quiet. She kept trying to speak, ask for forgiveness among many other things but he remained stoic, he just leaned and whispered.

"We will be at your place soon, will speak then."

She wanted to argue but she just looked up at him with lips open in silent protest before nodding, she knew this time with him was a luxury and she was lucky to have him at all.

As they walked through the cobblestone outer gardens Pantheon held her not lovingly, but protectively as if trying to shield her from the scaring whispers of the couples and drunks that noticed them passing by. He would never admit it, but the words dug deep as Pantheon didn't want to be thought of that way.

 _So he's bored of that half Fox and now back to his old squeeze?  
Wish I had two woman like that to myself…I'd be drained...  
Poor Ahri, she seemed to really like him…  
Good for her, getting her man back!_

He pretended not to hear any of the comments, it felt like a walking through a crucible voices.

"Were almost there, Leo" he spoke into her ear. Her hair brushing against her hair and brushing against his lips before he pulled away.

He was glad to have arrived at her room. Before his failed proposal he had spent most of his time in her room. It felt more feminine and at home, unlike his room which was bare and had no character to it. Leona's room had sun flowers, a couple sketches she had of them together that she had made through the years. He pretended not to notice the open sketch book on the table with a drawing of Leona in a white gown walking down the aisle with the groom's face missing.

"Lay" he pointed at the bed.

She walked up and stood next to it, with her back to him. She put her hands to her shoulders on her shoulder straps. She slid them off and felt him walk up behind her, his warm hands held the fabric in place and spoke softly.

"no leo…not now" as his fingers slowly slid across her soft skin putting the straps back along her shoulders.

"just lay down and I'll make you your favorite tea." She didn't reply feeling embarrassed from his rejection.

She felt a bit rejected but hoped that if she slept with him again, she could win him back. She didn't care if he was no longer enamored with her. As long as he was by her side was all he could hope for as this moment.

Pantheon dug through Leona's cabinets until he found the cloth pouches he made before they arrived at the institute. Filled with sunflowers and mountain herbs he turned on a tea kettle. While the water boiled, he pulled a single cup out, which was not unnoticed by Leona. He poured honey from a clay jar he had made her when they were teenagers that she had on on the counter.

When the water was hot enough he poured the water in to the cup and stirred quickly adding some lemon juice. Lemons were quite new to him as they did not grow on Mount Targon but he enjoyed the taste they gave to the honey infused tea and how it's smelled helped to elevate the taste and scent of the room.

Pantheon, walked up to Leona and sat the tea on the table next to the bed. He gestured her to drink but when she did not, he stood there looking at her. The silence and awkwardness was alien to both of them, since she was a child he had taken care of her.

"Leo…I" He tried to think of something to say to her, anything to unleash his burden.

"Please lay next to me, before you speak. I haven't spoken to you in months so please Pantheon, I'm begging you just lay next to me." He did his best to ignore her forlon tone.

Without answering her, he proceeded to lie down next to her. His long strong body propped up against her pillows. Her back was pressed against the wall as she laid sideways. Her head was on his chest and she had her eyes closed as he ran his fingers through her hair and massaged her shoulders.

"Leo…I've missed you my old friend" he finally spoked Leona winced at the word "friend"

"Our time as patron and client has come to an end Leo…I can no longer be your guard. I have left you vulnerable and I have disgraced my position." As he spoke he concentrated on a tile on the floor forcing himself not to look at the auburn hair beauty whose head was learning on his chest.

"But..but Pantheon." She tried to protest…

He gently lifted her head off his chest and released her hands from his own. He had some one more important in his heart to see so he decided to be quick and short with her.

He stood up and refused to look back at her as he spoke, he let the water from her kitchen sink run cold as he splashed cool refreshing water on himself.

"Leona, I have loved you and will always love you. Since we were children I had always wanted you to be my…." He refused to say bride or mother of my child he knew those words would only add injury to insult.

Over her the sounds of her crying and begging he continued talking.

"Leo, I have never felt so humiliated in my life. I got down on one knee and you walked away from me. I …loved you more than you'll ever know. " He refused to tell her how he cried himself to sleep or refused to eat for days.

He could hear her say how sorry she was how she will make it all better from now on, show she wished for him to just stay with her forever.

"I can no longer watch your back Leo, I can't be your friend your guardian your anything. These last few months we have acted like we are nothing but strangers" He finally looked back at her, her hot tears made her eyes pink and puffy. The red wine stain on her dress looked like, she had been wounded. Only added to the difficultness of the situation.

"I think its time we part ways good, Leona…I have found some new to sing me to sleep and to nature my wounds" He touched his lip which was still soft and sensitive from Darius punch, Ahri's stitching and ointments had healed it back up. As he spoke he thought of her soothing words and humming had kept his nightmares away. He'd realize how Ahri had replaced Leona and as sad to lose his old friend, he was hopeful of his new future.

"Leo…this is good bye" as he spoke he found himself tossing the parchment orders from his pocket which stated he must guard at all times on the counter by the door.  
Before she could speak, Leona heard Pantheon open and leave her there alone. She reached over holding her sketch book tight against her chest crying, her tears ruining and dampening the pages.

…

Pantheon, walked quickly through the institute complex although Leona and Ahri lived just a few doors apart he wanted to purchase some last minute gifts.

He remembered how the institute had a little shop opened sometimes late on the weekends that sold candy, alcohol and even flowers.

He saw the lights of the store were still on, and the open sign was still facing outwards. He quickly rushed in to purchase a bottle of fizzy white wine that he knew Ahri loved from their date, some chocolates in a cliché heart shaped box and a single red rose. He paid the girl who was ogling at him at the counter and made his way back towards the Ahri's room.

He kept repeating and practicing exactly what he wants to say to her. Part of his heart was petrified as he had cut all ties with Leona the only woman he had ever loved. What if Ahri changed her mind and didn't care about him, he shook his head reminding himself she did love him and he loved her.

Right as he reached to open the door to wing where their apartments were, (his, Ahri's and Leona's as Ionian and Mount Targon were so far neutral) he felt a sharp pain at his kidney.

Darius and Draven had waited in the shadows following him, waiting for him to be alone and pre-occupied. With one arm holding the items he had purchased for Ahri, while the other hand reached for the door knob both brothers ran from their hiding space and ambushed him. Pantheon fell backwards in agonizing pain, before he could turn up to look at his attacker. He could hear Draven's voice.

"Draven's gonna enjoy this!"

The sound off air escaping his stomach was the only thing he could hear. He felt like he was blacking out.  
A second kick to the face had him lying on his back with blood obstructing his vision.  
He felt cold steel placed against his cheek before Darius pressed it up against his throat.  
"Any last words, you womanizing moron ?"  
To Draven and Darius's amazement Pantheon just looked up at the moon and smiled.

 _I will be again with you Father, Mother at the table of the gods eating, dancing and fighting. I have died a warrior's death._

With a grin on his face and blood on his lips he said.  
"you and your brother have no honor."

Honor in battle to the Rakkor was the epitome of their culture and what Darius and Draven were about to accomplished, was very dishonorable.

Draven just shrugged his shoulders at his brother and very nonchalantly dragged his thumb across his throat indicating to Darius to kill him.

"We haven't got much time, Draven's got things to do." He was actually scared of the repricatious if he or Darius were caught murdering Pantheon.

But just as Darius lifted the blade right above Pantheon's chest, an unlikely hero arrived.

He heard both Darius and Draven's voice say his name at the same time.

"Crownguard?!"

Pantheon and Garen were both confused.

Garen, was on his way to confront Pantheon. He had planned on knocking him out for dancing and receiving a kiss from Katarina. The last thing he expected outside the neutral champion wing was to find Darius and Draven.

Pantheon just laid there…confused and awaiting death. He had always feared it, because he knew his death meant Leona's safety would be compromised. However, now he was free of her. She did not want him and he no longer burdened himself with her well-being. But now he would die knowing of a new love, each moment the blade was pressed against his chest all he could only think of was Ahri's face.

But he was shaken from his thoughts of a peaceful ending with Darius pointing his finger at Garen. Darius's bloody knuckles shimmered in the moonlight.

"You will not deny me of this revenge Crownguard! Now walk away!"

Before Garen knew what was going on, recognized who the man on the ground was.

"Pantheon?" he spoke in a bewildered tone.

"That's its Crownguard! Tonight the blood brothers defeat two foes!" Darius spoke with an impatient and angry voice. He had very little patience for Demacian's and he had suspected Garen of being too familiar with his "future wife", Katarina.

"I'm not here to, fight you two!" but before the words escaped his mouth, Draven started running at full speed towards him. As Draven rushed Garen, Pantheon kicked a leg out from the younger brother, tripping Draven and quickly grabbing ahold of Darius's hand with both of his. While Darius held on to the knife Pantheon put the man's large hand in his mouth and bit as hard as he could the fleshy part between pinky and wrist. Tearing flesh and until his teeth reached bone.

Darius rolled around on the ground next to him while Pantheon rolled onto him straddles his chest and began to wail blow after blow on Darius face.

Draven quickly got on his knees and reached for the dagger and saw Pantheon on top of his brother beating him mercilessly. Blood was splattering and the sound of flesh and bone coming into violent contact hurried his actions. Right as he reached for the dagger Garen kicked it into the nearby bushes and out of instinct kneed Draven as hard as he could in the face.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Are you okay!?" Garen, asked nervously, poking at Draven's face but could only hear him snoring.

Before he could pull Pantheon off of Darius he felt himself becoming stiff and unable to move. A couple hooded figures appeared. Summoners; had put all four of them in stasis, behind them followed Vi and Caitlyn and it was no more than 40 seconds when a wagon appeared.

Caitlyn she was dressed in a police uniform that appeared a size too small for her. It read I.S.F. (Institute Security Force), Vi wore the same one but her appearance was less formal.

One of the summoners reported to Caitlyn. "We arrived just in time, it appears to be a drunken brawl. Good job demanding we put additional guards on patrol during the institutes first big event."

Caitlyn, walked and examined the four men, they were unable to move or talk.

"Keep them in stasis until you get them back to a holding cell. The two of them together and the other two in a cell together." She pointed at Darius and Draven, and Pantheon and Garen respectively.

Since the knife had been kicked into the bushes the scene looked just like a bloody fist fight gone wrong.

…..

Ahri, laid in bed impatiently waiting for Pantheon, she stood up and walked around her apartment. She didn't want to let all her negative thoughts get the worst of her but she started to feel angry at herself. Half an hour turned into one an hour into two and just before the third hour she pulled her apartment door open. She angrily walked towards Leona's door, she knew Pantheon would be there. She put her hand in a fist trembled as she raised her fist and her hand was no more than an inch from the wooden door but something inside her was unable make her knock. She felt something inside her just give up.

She walked back slowly to her room, she looked at herself in the mirror and started removing her earrings and make up. She wasn't going to let him get to her.

Then her dark, angry and sad thoughts ripped through her head.

 _He was too good for you; no man wants a whore!_

 _Did you really think he loved you?_

 _You don't deserve to be loved for all the shameful things you've done._

Her ugly side that had become her self-defense mechanism kicked in. The more she told herself she didn't deserve him, that she was all the things people thought she was. The less it would hurt but with Pantheon it was so much worse. The heart break become physically painful.

She forced herself to smile into the mirror ignoring the pinkness of her eyes as she fought back tears.

"Maybe next time, can't win them all…" her mirror did nothing but show off a quivering smile, before she turned away.

She couldn't look at herself anymore. She lay in bed for hours in the dark in silence remembering all the men she had slept with and killed she deserved this pain. But as much as she tried to hate herself memories of him holding her and his love kept her from dropping into a deep pit of despair. She had waited even teased him earlier on she would not have resisted if Pantheon made advances towards her. But the more time she spent with him and the closer she felt to him. The prouder she felt that he had not pushed her to be intimate. She had cut herself intimately from anyone out of fear of killing them, and at the same time had shut herself in emotionally. But she had it all figured out she would take it slow not let her urges to feed take over and that night she had planned on finally giving herself over to him completely.

She closed her eyes tightly and as hard as she tried to sleep she could not stop sobbing at the thought of Pantheon leaving her.

"How could you? I loved you so much! How could you?"

Before finally succumbing to sleep.


	19. Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

**I'd like to thank my Editor: eatingflapjacks**

 **It's been a while since I've updated and writing and editing these large chapters takes time. Thanks to all those who have stuck around to read this story. A few more chapters left, enjoy.**

 **I'm not sure how many of my readers are international and how many domestic but the chapter title is inspired by an American Country song that deals with this subject matter.**

 **Let me know if you guys want me to keep up dating my stories and please please review this and my other ones, Anything for you and Love thy neighbor. It only takes me a day or two to write them...but the editing process and all getting to the point when i want to write takes weeks.**

Pantheon's anger faded into disappointment as he resigned himself to the fact he would spend the night in a cell. Regardless of how much he pleaded his case with the staff, no one seemed to care. Both parties too tired to argue or bicker, Pantheon and Garen were placed in a cell while Darius and his brother were quickly stitched up and placed in an adjacent cell. Garen had been too ashamed with himself having to spend a night in a cell, all because of his jealousy with Pantheon on his involvement with Katarina. He tried not to let his anger show, but he had questions for her and he was sure she had been toying with his emotions.

The early morning sun seeped through a small barred window in the cell. Pantheon sighed at the thought of how he should be waking up with Ahri in his arms. He was writing an apology letter in his head as he sat there wondering how he could ever make it up to her. The sound of the main metal door to their wing drew Pantheons attention as it opened up. One of the security guards walked in and announced "Crownguard, some one's come to bail you out." The guard opened the door and motioned for Garen to follow. Pantheon stood and watched through a small window that showed some activity in the lobby, and was surprised to see that Katarina was standing there dressed in plain sweat pants and a sweat shirt. Her deep red hair was tied in a simple bun and her makeup was nonexistent, she didn't look so dangerous but actually quite cute. Her eyes were either puffy from lack of sleep or crying, but as soon as Garen walked through the door he noticed her eyes light up. She ran up and wrapped her arms around him. Garen's face softened as he spoke, presumably apologizing. As he spoke Katarina's face became angered and she started to wail on Garen's chest, punching it before breaking down crying and nuzzling up to him. He was relieved when he saw them walked out of the small police station hand in hand and a soft squeeze.

…..

Ahri lay in bed for a few hours after she woke up. The thought that Pantheon was out of her life and with Leona saddened her but she decided it was for the best. She knew she was lying to herself but she would rather been disappointed and heartbroken now than later when things seemed better. All the self-loathing thoughts that had kept her from feeling like a useless whore were returning. Why would he want her? Why would any man want to spend his life with her? It was for the best that he leave her now than if he strung her along and made her feel any more human and alive.

She washed herself and sat at her vanity table, slowly applying her makeup and ironing her hair. She did the best she could to hold back tears, not wanting to show any emotion. When she was satisfied she looked stunning, she made her way to her closet and picked out an outfit. Her skirt it was short enough to show some leg but not quite as short as a mini skirt and her pastel pink top was modest yet form fitting. Although her self-worth and self-esteem had taken a shot with Pantheon's abandonment she refused to be seen in public as some sort of victim. If she went back to playing the role of the ostentatious seductress the insults and whispers that followed would have a lessened effect. She didn't want to sound or feel like some sort of martyr but it had been her life, a life she quickly fooled herself into leaving with the help of Pantheon… but by now that was but a dream.

….

Leona had washed herself and put on an ivory sun dress. She wanted to make it to breakfast in time to catch Pantheon and beg him one last time. She was going insane and felt as if her life could not go on without him. She didn't care what he had said the night before, she wanted him to say he was mistaken, that it was all just a mistake and he needed her. She could only manage to put on a small amount of foundation and make up around her eyes to make them look less puffy as a result of her crying. Although the warm summer morning was bright, the day felt very dark and gloomy. Only being with him could lift the grey and sad feeling that surrounded her, the anxiety made her stomach hurt and cramp up but she ignored it and made her way towards the dining hall.

…..

Ahri kept her head down as she grabbed a plate from the start of the food line. She gathered a small meal of yogurt, granola and grapefruit. She hardly ever went to breakfast but she wanted people to see that she was un-phased by what had transpired at the ball; including Pantheon leaving with Leona and not her. She sat down and started eating alone at the farthest table in a quiet corner. She took a few bites of her food and found herself not hungry at all. She kept a mental clock in her head, another 15-20 minutes of sitting here acting fine then she could curl up in her room under a warm blanket and read romance novels all day. She was planning on purchasing some chocolates and ice cream from the commissary before returning to her room. _Just keep your head down, eat and act as if everything is fine then you can go cry your eyes out all day._

Leona watched from afar monitoring Ahri's every move. She nervously fidgeted with her hands, her legs nervously shaking. Leona had no clue what she would say to Ahri, would she fight or beg for her to leave her and Pantheon alone and how much she needed him. She never understood what made her push him away but the time apart had showed her how much they were a part of each other's lives. Leona became agitated and enraged at how nonchalant Ahri acted. Ahri just sat there eating her breakfast as if she hadn't destroyed Leona's life by snatching the love of her life from her. She watched and waited as Ahri walked up to the trash bin, cleared her tray and began to walk out of the cafeteria.

Leona trailed behind her mustering up courage to confront her. Ahri had noticed Leona watching and didn't want to speak to her, how could she just sit there and watch, rubbing it in her face that she had stolen Pantheon from her. Ahri decided to take the long way back to dorms as the halls still had foot traffic during breakfast hours and she wanted to avoid people and any awkward public confrontation. She opened a hallway door and heard it close only to be opened a few seconds later. She stood in the middle of the hall with her back to the entrance. Ahri knew it was Leona, she could smells the soft creamy lotion and honeysuckle soap that some Pantheon's clothes had smelled when they first met.

Ahri stopped and spoke loud enough for Leona (whom had been following her) to hear.

"What do you want?" Her voice forcefully proud and stoic.

Leona approached Ahri like a fearful child, looking down at the floor before placing her hand on Ahri's shoulder.

"Please don't take him from me, he's all I have. He left me and told me how much he cares about you." Tears started to fall from Leona's eyes.

Ahri turned to face Leona but she would not meet her gaze.  
"Please Ahri, from one woman to another. Please don't take Pantheon from me. He's all I've ever known, he's closest thing to a family I have." Leona finally looked at her. She made quick eye contact with Ahri, her amber golden eyes were watery as the make up around her eyes started to run.

Ahri made a sound as if she was trying to reply back, all she could think was. _At least you had him, you had a family, you can always go back to that mountain and start a new beginning._

Ahri realized Pantheon was the only thing she knew. From becoming a humanoid to the present, Pantheon is the only man she had ever spoken to and got to know (that she hadn't seduce and immediately drain of all life essence or kill). She swallowed about to reply in protest when the younger girl cut her off.

"He left last night, I felt like I couldn't breathe from the pain and anguish of knowing I've lost him to you. Ahri, please I beg you. You're beauty knows no rival, you could have any man you want please, I'm begging you. Please, again from one woman to another." Her voice turned into one of grief as the high pitch sound of a small sob broke her words. "I need him, without him I am nothing."

Ahri composed herself, quite unsure how to respond but her fox ears stood straight up when she heard Leona say Pantheon left her and didn't spend the night with her. She would find out where he was and what happened to him but at this moment she had deal with Leona.

"No, I'm not leaving him." She said flat out in a harsh tone.

"But…"Leona looked at her with tears and lip quivering.

"You think a few sad words and tears will sway me?" She wagged her finger in front of Leona's face.

"I love Pantheon and you had your chance. I saw him crying and in pain because you. The one person who was supposed to love him unconditionally broke his heart. I can't and will not let him go, especially not to you!" To Ahri's surprise she found herself poking Leona's chest as she spoke to her in an authorative tone, meanwhile Leona felt like a child being lectured by her elder.

Even though they were only 4 years apart, Leona and Ahri were built very differently. The 5'5" Leona with her broad muscular (yet feminine) shoulders gave her hips and thighs a very attractive yet muscular build. She had been always had self-esteem issues growing up. Feeling like she looked too manly with her muscular build, but she enjoyed it when Pantheon would tell her how beautiful and how visibly pleasing she was. But Ahri attacked every one of her insecurities. Leona found her tall and slender with a lithe build of a dancer and at 5'11 she towered over her, making Leona feel that much more lacking in looks and presence.

Ahri wasn't about to divulge to her how much Pantheon made her feel like a real woman who was loved and made her feel special. She didn't need to know, only thing she needed to know was that she wouldn't concede and that no amount of begging would work. She wasn't about to let the only man who had treated her as more than a piece of ass (all before had died) but actually truly made her feel loved.

"Good bye, Leona. From one woman to another I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to interfere with mine and Pantheon's relationship. I know I'm not the first woman he loved, but I intend to be the last." She turned to walk away her, her heels making loud tapping sounds as she walked away. Leona acted out of desperation and quickly ran behind Ahri, grabbing her hand and getting on her knees and beginning to beg.  
"You can't! Please! You can have any man you want! Please don't take him from me!" Leona became a sobbing mess.

Ahri decided to turn around and continue walking, doing her best to shake her hand free from Leona's grasp. She yanked her hand away feeling the tension in the tendons in her arm. Leona's begging and crying had stopped as the sound of moaning and weeping had taken over. Ahri turned and saw Leona on the ground in the fetal positioning writhing in pain. Ahri ran back and shook her nervously, anticipating some sort of surprise attack from the 18-year-old girl. But all that came back was a muffled cry of pain.  
Ahri stood up and started knocking on doors in the hall way screaming for help.

….

The clock on the wall read 9:50 AM, Pantheon looked into the lobby and saw the guard come in and walk towards his holding cell. "You are going to be released 20 minutes before your two friends over there" the guard informed him, motioning towards Darius and Draven. He was released and not charged with anything, as the two brothers were known to be trouble makers it was assumed that Pantheon was just another unwilling participant. But since the brothers looked like they had started the incident, the local security decided to just let Pantheon be, it was a weekend and the less paper work to be filled out the better.

He found himself a few blocks away from the institute compound so he trudged towards it groggy eyed from a tough night of sleep. People gave him odd looks and he felt a bit out of place, wearing a now wrinkled tuxedo this early in the day. His stomach growled and he decided to grab some food before looking for Ahri. He made his way to the cafeteria but before entering he was quickly intercepted by one of the institute's medics.

"Pantheon! We've been looking for you! Follow me!" Confused, Pantheon started to ask why before the medic cut him off.

"It's Leona, she's in the hospital." Without question he followed behind the young man.

….

He saw Ahri, waiting outside the room where Leona was resting. He gave her his best "I'm sorry" looks and she just gave him a soft smile.

"I'll explain everything after..." One of the staff members opened the room and ushered him in.

Ahri thought it best she wait outside but Pantheon softly held her hand in as he passed by her, beckoning her to follow him into the room. She decided to follow but stood back behind Pantheon as both of them saw Leona laying down with her back to them. Shen was reading over a clipboard dressed in a doctor's coat and baby blue cotton slacks and shirt. He gave them a warm smile, although he looked a bit nervous.

"Is she fine?" Pantheon asked walking slowly towards the bed.

Shen nodded.

"She will be fine, I can tell you what's wrong with her in private if you'd like." He looked over Pantheon's shoulder and saw a nervous Ahri.

As if reading Shen's mind Pantheon wanted to not exclude Ahri, she could be there for the news. He didn't want to keep anything from her, and after last night he wanted to regain her trust. He had so many things to tell her, like apologizing for disappearing the previous night (even though he was ambushed), and tell her how much he loves and needs her. But right now he still cared for his lifelong friend and wanted to make sure she was alright.

Shen gave out a soft sigh before speaking.

"I gave her some herbal tea to help her with her pain and to help her sleep. She has been under a lot of stress and she looks like she hasn't slept well or eaten well. It's not good for them." Shen, spoke softly not wanting to wake up his patient.

"Them?" Pantheon asked, his face had a look of confusion.

"Yes, her and the baby. She's pregnant at least three months."

Before Pantheon had time to comprehend what he had been told, he heard the door behind him open and he saw Ahri run away in tears. The commotion woke the Leona as she still lay with her eyes closed tightly trying to fight off the horrible stomach cramps.

"Pantheon is that you?" she moaned out quietly.

He wanted to run after Ahri, give her an apology and the declaration of love he had written and re-written in his head. But he knew he couldn't leave Leona, not now. He walked slowly up to her, "I'm here" he announced as she tried to roll over and face him. But after making a couple painful sounds he walked around to comfort her.

 **When envisioning a real life version of Ahri, Katherine Webb comes to mind. While, Leona very much reminds me of Helen Maroulis. Which, if googled could it helps expand on Leona's insecurities. Let's remember she was raised for the rite of kor.**


	20. False Reconciliation

**Sorry for the very long delay, just kind of not felt like writing. I did get about 15 emails of subscription and a few reviews over the last two weeks. I've had this chapter basically mothballed. But decided to finish it up and do some self-editing (had a hard time finding a beta reader). I will probably finish this story and "Anything for you" can't guarantee I'll write more but I've always told myself I won't be like a lot of the short stories I've read on this site. Half written and forgotten.**

He found himself pacing nervously around the solari compound.

Local herbal woman and Solari priest who claimed to be doctors would come and keep him up to date on Leona's labor.

"she might not make it…I'm sorry" "she's strong but she has been losing too much blood" another mid wife said in a hushed voice.

He ignored them as he walked passed them brushing passed their protest and feeble attempts to stop him as he walked into the room were Leona laid.

She looked pale her swollen belly and chest rose and fell with an alarmingly slow rate. He paced around her bed worried to death, tears her closed eyes and sedated state would never see.

He got down on his knees holding her hand and ran his lips along her knuckles.

"she's lost too much blood", "she's been in and out of consciousness" the repeated hush tones echoed.

 _Please don't leave me I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm such a fool._

He's mind went back to the months prior.

…

(A few month's prior to Leona going into labor)

It felt like a life time since he has seen Ahri. The last time he had spoken with her, was only to watch her run away in tears when Leona's pregnancy had been announced. In between league matches he had made attempts to apologize but all he caught was a glimpse of her tails as she turned a corner. Summoners and champions a like would stand in his way, asking him to "give her time", "you need to focus on Leona, right now".  
The only thing that kept him from starting a fight was Leona, if he would force his way through them. He knew it would only make the strain in their more public. Letters he had written and slid under her door at night had gone un answered. She was only a few doors down from him but she might as well be on Ionia across the sea.  
The league had taken a recess between the off season. Leona had decided to head back a few weeks early as she was excused from all matches due to her pregnancy.

He knew Leona had hesitations about leaving him behind but although long times friends; new lovers and soon to be parents Leona and Pantheon had become acquaintances. The competition from Ahri had made Leona's feelings for him arise but for Pantheon, it had made him mourn for Ahri, a playful woman who made him feel alive and brighten his day. Leona had decided to give him a few weeks as she could sense his mourning for Ahri, yet deep down inside she would not say it and hoped he kept his distance.

Pantheon laid in his bed, head buzzing from the hang over from the previous night before. The night at the local taverns had kept he's mind of Ahri. Zed and Shen would stop by and keep him company but they would quickly disappear as Syndra and Sona would show up. He envied his friends new life's, for one he wished with all his might he could be happy with Leona but deep down inside he knew no matter how hard he fought that feeling Ahri, her face her voice and smile drowned out all Leona could ever be. It made no sense to him Leona, that beautiful golden eyed auburn haired girl he had loved and cared all his life had been replaced in his heart for a woman he had known for less than a few months.

…..

" You, must stay away from him. You know it leads to no good."

Ahri looked around, and found Katarina sitting next to her on a park bench. She studied the stunning red haired assassin and saw the pain look in her eyes.

"She's pregnant, you can't hurt her. What would people say?"  
Ahri, looked down and quickly answered.  
"I miss him so much, I have to see him!"

The last few months had been pitied looked and hush words from so called friends she had never known she had. Most had been the same " _I'm sorry, you two looked so happy together."_

Kat, gave Ahri a furlong look.

"No matter how much you love them, men they will always have other priorities other alliances we will always be second to them. For god and country, you know? I don't mean to impose but Pantheon now has to raise he's child to the heir of the Solari, how can you ever compete?"

Ahri , felt tears trying to escape as she choked down wanting to yell and shot at Katarina that Pantheon would of never made her second to anything that he loved her. But she felt defeated the public pressure to stay away a man who is expecting a child would certainly cause more controversy than she needed. Ahri, would take this lesson as another painful experience of being a human.

Katarina, looked into the distance and her eyes focused on the sunset.

"I love him so much, no matter how many times I threaten to kill him. I'll love him more than he will ever know. I feel so stupid." Tears started rolling down her face.  
" He told me, he didn't know how it would work out me being from Noxus and he being an enemy….." She took a deep breath, her tears pinking her pupils.  
" I didn't want to hear him, give me some stupid line, how it's not you it's me speech.."

"Katarian! Where are you?" "Please speak to me!"

A voice could be heard through hedge droves nearing them, Ahri didn't say anything but she knew it was Garen. Katarina's back stiffen as she turned and gave her a soft smile and walked towards Garen's voice.

Ahri, kept her distance but followed Katarina. She staid at a distance and watched she was curios and also wanted to support Katarina. So far one of the few woman who had been kind and friendly towards her.

Garen, approached slowly towards Katarina and spoke softly.

" I'm sorry I wanted to tell you how I…I…I would give up my rank, my inheritance Demacia for you."  
She could hear the sound of pounding fist on flesh and metal, she looked around the corner of a hedge drove and saw Katarina standing over Garen. He's chest rising and falling quickly as he laid on his back.

"You, asshole! I thought you were, dumping me!" Kataria yelled at him half yelling half crying as she took a few more swings at him Ahri, held back a giggle watching the small lithe frame of Katarina taking free swings at Garen, who could easily squish her like a bug.

Katarina, fell to her knees crying. Which surprised Ahri, Katarina had was considered a strong champion in the league and a feared fighter. But to see her so vulnerable even brought tears to her eyes. Garen, stood up and walked up to her and knelt down in front of her softly holding her by her shoulders and lifting him up.  
"I promised you the first time and I'll primes you again. I'll never leave you. One day I'll make you my bride."  
Ahri, could see both of their cheeks flush with a blush at the mention of "bride".  
Katarina quickly jumped up as if she were climbing a tree and wrapped her legs around him and gave him a deep kiss, her sad tears had become ones of joy.  
"I hate you so much Garen." She said while punching him meekly on his chest. "But I love you so much more." He responded back to her stopping her in her tracks with a kiss.

Their show of love and affection made Ahri's mind up for her, she had made her mind she had to see Pantheon one last time. She told her-self, just for closure, nothing more.

…..

The curtains covering his windows had made his room seem dark and lonely. Bottles of liquor and ale lined counters and his desk. Pantheon had grown accustomed to two pains in his life and only of them could be alieved. The thought of never seeing Ahri had hurt him more than he could of ever phantom, her kind words and support had given him so much hope at a time when Leona had forgotten him.

Leona, had returned to Mount Targon dismissed from all League events due to her pregnancy. Pantheon had drowned his sorrow with alcohol it was the only thing that had kept the dread away of spending his life with a woman who didn't love him. He was grateful for the early recess and he decided to stay in the facilities for a few more weeks before heading back home. Most of his days and nights were spent drinking in his room while his late mornings were spent curing his hang over. He yearned to speak to Ahri, again and live out his fantasy of being with her. Yet he knew he could not be an absentee father, he's life choices were made for him. He rolled from his bed and looked at the clock on the wall, it was already 2:17PM. He reached for a half full bottle of Demacian Whiskey. Garen had shared it with him while confiding in him about his sacrifices he will end up making to be with Katarina.

Garen, had showed up unannounced half shot, wanting a friendly ear all while Pantheon decided to hold his tounge while the issue of Ahri was mentioned. He had resigned himself to never see her again, speaking of her would only make the pain much worse and would he knew it would be counter productive to he's and Loena's reconciliation.

Finally getting out of bed he walked to the bathroom and ran cold water over his face shocking his system. He looked at himself in the mirror his eyes looked heavy and tired, he washed his teeth the mistiness of the paste mixing with and complete removing any trace taste of liquor. Was this what his life had become, himself full of self-pity when he was about to become a father and spend the rest of his life with Leona. Why should he be sad? _Rhetorical Question._ He thought to himself.

A soft knock on the door broke his concentration. He wiped his mouth of toothpaste and water and headed to the door.

….

It all happened too quickly for him to think of the consequences. Ahri, gave him a faint smile and his heart started pounding as she walked into his dark and unkempt apartment he felt embarrassed.

"I..I…brought you back your mother's shawl…. It's not right for me to keep it."

She reach out with it in hand begging that he'd take it so she could turn and walk away before her emotions got the best of her.

"It was a gift for you."  
He walked slower, towards her, Ahri kept backing herself against the door. He reached out for he shawl, soft warm material felt like a glove between their fingers. They couldn't deny their feelings for each other, Ahri knew it was wrong but when she felt his hold her hand the fabric the only barrier, feeling his touch again gave her goosebumps. Their fingers intertwined between the warm shawl, the silence spoke lauder than words as they looked into each other's eyes. He touch or his other hand around her waist made her heart race. She kept taking small steps back, until she could feel the warmth of his large frame close to her, their previous coyness was gone. The elation of seeing each other was a high and elation both could not deny. The wrongness of it all, Pantheon a father to be and Ahri trying to escape her past where both washed away in each other's minds a both knew they couldn't live without each other.

"We can't…Leona..I…shouldn't be here" she spoke trying to convince herself to leave.

"I love you" was all he said as he pressed her lithe dancer like frame up against closed door, forcefully yet so gentle. He's longing and anticipation showed through yet he was caring and loving.

…

Pantheon, held he's new baby girl as she cooed and smiled at him. Looking off into the cool air overlooking the valley. He covered her soft small head to keep her warm. He fought not to think of Ahri, in a moment of such personal happiness for Leona and he. He walked back into the delivery room and walked up to the bed were Leona rested. He brushed sweat soaked hair from her face. Leona reached out with her eyes closed for his hand he held it and their hands intertwined. He placed their child next to her chest and they Leona, held her tightly.

He's moment of elation quickly ended as Leona spoke to him softly.  
"I have to recover quickly, the priest the solari need me. I feel so useless right now."

Pantheon, kept his mouth shut in awe. He assumed that Leona would be just as happy as he was but he quickly realized how the Solari had built a schism between them. He slowly wondered if he's was resigned to a life where he and their child would always be second to the Solari, for Leona.


End file.
